


Bas les Masques

by MilleVisages



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Français | French, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleVisages/pseuds/MilleVisages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est la fin. La fin des méfaits. La fin des mensonges. Le Dieu du Chaos va subir la colère d'Odin, et sa petite escapades terrestre n'a fait que majorer son chatiment. Il n'y a plus d'issue pour lui, à moins que...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'Enfer a un goût de Sel et de Sang

Il ne hurlerait pas.  
C'était ce qu'il s'était répété durant toute sa traversée du Bifrost, et ce qu'il continuait de penser en avançant vers le palais d'Odin Allfather. Thor ne l'avait pas traîné par la chaîne qui reliait ses poignets, mais les gardes dépêchés auprès d'eux n'avait pas ce genre de prévenance. Pour tout dire, lui non plus ne l'aurait pas eu. Il s'efforçait cependant de conserver une allure hautaine. Il s'accrochait à la moindre parcelle de ce qui faisait sa personnalité, morceaux les moins plaisants inclus. Surtout les morceaux les moins plaisant en fait. 

Ils avançaient toujours. Vers le palais d'Odin. Vers sa punition. Non, n'anticipe pas. Le bâillon métallique pesait lourd sur son cou, tirant son visage vers le bas. Il luttait contre son poids. Il voulait entrer tête haute. Et affronter ses détracteurs dans les yeux. 

L'immense porte du palais s'ouvre lentement. Toute la cours s'était réunie visiblement. Une foule chatoyante se tenait de part et d'autre de la large allée centrale, bruissante autant de murmures que de brocarts. Et brillante d'armures. Qui sait, après sa sentence, peut-être la victoire de Thor allait être fêtée ? C'était bien le genre de la maison, de festoyer sur les taches du sang des suppliciés. Loki aurait presque été déçu que cela ne soit pas le cas. 

Il remarqua que son frère adoptif avançait beaucoup plus lentement et se faisait lentement distancer par le macabre cortège qui l'entourait. Des remords peut-être ? La garde vêtue de noir et d'argent était déplacée au milieu de tout ces ors. Presque autant que lui. Cette allée ne finirait donc jamais ? Jamais elle ne lui avait semblé aussi longue. Il en avait assez de retourner dans sa tête toutes les possibilités de tortures qui se profilait devant lui. Il voulait juste être fixé. Vite si possible. 

Ils atteignirent enfin le pied du trône. Odin s'y tenait en majesté, le sceptre à la main. Loki refusa de baisser les yeux. Pas maintenant, et jamais s'il le pouvait. Il toisait crânement son père adoptif, sans le moindre repentir. Dieu des méfaits, des mensonges et du chaos, il n'avait fait qu'obéir à sa nature profonde. Si l'on le replaçait dans la même situation, il ferait la même chose, alors pourquoi se dire désolé ?

« Loki. Tu m'a déçu. »

Pratique, ce bâillon qui l’empêchait de répondre. Il espérait que ses yeux transmettait la juste quantité de mépris.

« Thor, ton frère, a du intervenir pour faire cesser ta folie. »

Bien aidé par une bande de migdardiens un peu plus dégourdis que les autres. Loki mordit dans le bâillon, autant par colère que par angoisse. Même dans ces moments là, il éprouvait un ressentiment adolescent envers celui qui l'avait élevé en lui mentant toute sa vie. Il allait en finir avec les discours pompeux oui ?

« Nous avons d'abord pensé que le seul châtiment possible face à tes errements serait la mort. »

Et donc ? Il en avait assez d'angoisser. Il voulait que ça s'arrête, et tout ces précautions oratoires lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Par les plumes miteuses de tes corbeaux de malheur, crache le morceau vieillard stupide !

« Mais certains te pense encore capable de t'amender. »

Ah. ah. ah. Frigga ? Il eu une brève pensée pour sa mère adoptive. Il ne l'avait pas vue auprès d'Odin. Cela ne prouvait rien. Qui d'autre ? Thor peut-être, avec son crâne épais. Thor qui continuait à l'appeler mon frère avec une obstination inébranlable. Il n'avait pas encore déterminé si l'asgardien faisait par là preuve d'une étincelle d'intelligence ou exprimait une fois de plus sa bêtise crasse. Il délibérait encore. Un peu comme Odin. Si cela continuait, Loki allait décrocher de son propre discours d’exécution. L'ironie de la chose le fit sourire sous son bâillon. Encore dix minutes à ce régime et il se jetterait à travers les hautes fenêtres de la salle pour éviter la fin de ce discours inepte. Il les aurait tous bien eu.  
Le jotun joua avec cette idée sans plus écouter ce qui se passait autour de lui. Se jeter par la fenêtre. Éviter ce qu'Odin avait prévu pour lui, et l'assortir d'un ultime pied de nez. C'était très tentant.

« Et c'est pour cela, et parce que je t'ai toujours aimé comme un fils... »

Loki grinça des dents sur son bâillon.

« Que ta sentence est la suivante : ... »

Non non non... Le brun remercia profondément celui qui avait eu la bonne idée de le bâillonner. Il mordit dans le morceau de métal de toute ses forces, étouffant ses cris. Ça ! De la clémence ! Ils étaient fou, tous ! Tous autant qu'ils étaient ! Il eut un mouvement purement instinctif de recul lorsque le bourreau s'avança vers lui. Les gardes l'attrapèrent par les épaules et l'immobilisèrent rudement. Le dieu rejeta la tête en arrière comme un cheval qui renâcle pour éviter les mains de l’exécuteur. Il entendu à peine le cri d'Odin avant de sentir des mains puissantes mais hésitantes enserrer son visage. Pas besoin de tenter de se tordre le cou pour savoir à qui appartenait cette poigne. 

Thor. 

Thor participait à son supplice. Paradoxalement, ce constat le calma un peu. Odin voulait le briser, mais si son fils était impliqué, il en serait tout aussi détruit. Le regard translucide du Jotun se ficha profondément dans celui du roi d'Asgard. Le bourreau détachait le bâillon et le laissa jouer un instant des mâchoires, chassant l'engourdissement et le goût métallique de l'entrave. Il approcha ensuite l'aiguille.

Le fil brillait légèrement sous la lumière des torches, et déclenchait de léger fourmillement là où il touchait sa peau. De la magie. Loki resta de marbre tant que l’aiguille ne s'enfonça pas dans la peau délicate de ses lèvres. Il eu un mouvement involontaire pour échapper à la douleur, et la prise de son frère adoptif se durcit. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. S'il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de se débattre, il aurait encore plus mal. Le brun se contraignit à l'immobilité une fois de plus. 

Il voulait enfoncer son mépris et sa haine dans l’œil d'Odin, goutte à goutte. Il voulait aussi qu'il voit ce qu'il était en train de faire à son précieux fils. Qu'il voit les infimes tremblements de l'asgardien contraint à tenir la tête de celui qu'il aimait comme un frère alors qu'on cousait ses lèvres. Le sang commençait à lui couler dans la gorge, il déglutit difficilement. A tout prendre, il avait préféré le goût du bâillon. Il le sentait s'accumuler aux commissures de sa bouche, menaçant à tout instant de goutter sur les doigts de Thor. 

Loki était raisonnablement sûr que quand cela arriverait, celui-ci aurait toute les peines du monde à ne pas hurler. Et il était aussi certain que cela les soulagerait autant l'un que l'autre s'il le faisait. La couture continuait à petits points serrés. On ne lui avait même pas accordé le repas du condamné. Stark lui avait offert un verre cela dit. Une traînée chaude coula sur sa joue. Ah. Il sentit Thor frémir. Remercie ton père pour ses bienfaits tête vide. 

La douleur menaçait à tout instant de prendre le dessus. Il se dépêcha de penser à autre chose. Maintenant qu'Asgard avait le Tesseract, comment allait réagir ses alliés extraterrestres ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être du genre à renoncer facilement. Mais ce n'était pas comme si il avait eu l'occasion de prévenir Odin n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait fallu qu'il l'écoute, pour une fois. Maigre vengeance, mais vengeance tout de même. Elle lui tiendrait chaud dans sa geôle. Il ne pensait pas qu'Odin le laisserait libre de ses mouvements après lui avoir fait sceller les lèvres. Peut-être serait il seulement consigné dans ses appartements. Quoique, vu l'expression du père de toute choses, cette possibilité était bien trop douce pour lui. Eh, ce n'était pas lui qui avait ordonné à Thor de lui tenir la tête ! Toujours rejeter la faute sur celui qui ne peut pas se défendre, belle mentalité. Le bourreau recula enfin. Ses lèvres étaient presque anesthésiées de douleur. Il savoura cette interlude à sa juste valeur.

« Emmenez le. »

Il laissa la main qui se tendait se refermer sur son bras et le sortir de la salle. Il avait vaguement conscience d'être en état de choc, mais c'était toujours mieux que la souffrance. La porte se referma derrière lui et il se retrouva dans la pénombre fraîche d'un corridor, accompagné de son geôlier du moment, à qui il n'accorda pas un regard. Des doigts brûlants frôlèrent son visage, et il rejeta la tête sur le côté, lança un regard venimeux à celui qui osait le toucher.

Le regard emplit de douleur de Thor lui faisait face.

« Mon frère.. Tu pleures... »

Loki se figea et pris conscience de l'humidité fraîche sur son visage. Il s'essuya nerveusement les joues, mortifié. La douleur l'avait plus atteint que ce qu'il croyait. Ses gestes se firent de plus en plus saccadés lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il paniquait complètement, le choc prenait le pas sur ses vantardises.

Il avait mal. Il était perdu, effrayé -non, terrorisé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mérité une punition si cruelle. Il avait tenter d'envahir la Terre ? Et Alors ! Son fr- Thor soi disant "Protecteur de Midgard", n'avait rien fait pour les terriens, rien ! Ils s’entre-tuaient, ils étaient incapables de savoir ce qui étaient bon pour eux. En quoi tout cela avait été différent de toutes les guerres qu'Odin avaient menés contre les autres peuples de l'Arbre ? Il avait privé Jotunheim de sa substance en prenant la Cassette des Hivers, condamnant son peuple à une mort lente ! Loki, lui, l'avait prise sans intention de la rendre à qui que ce soit, mais il avait aussi tenter d'abréger la lente et douloureuse agonie de Jotunheim ! Il avait fait tout ça pour qu'ils cesse enfin de le considérer comme inférieur ! C'était... C'était... 

Le dieu du tonnerre attrapa ses mains avant que le brun ne touche sa bouche.

« Mon frère je t'en prie... Je suis désolé, notre père et très fâché... Je n'ai rien pu faire... »

La colère familière envahie Loki, le réconfortant bien plus efficacement que les pauvres tentatives de Thor. C'était une situation bien trop familière, son crétin de fr.. Ce crétin de Thor qui avait tenté de plaider sa cause auprès d'Odin et qui n'avait au mieux fait qu'aggraver les choses. C'était du déjà vu. Des gardes sortirent, et l'asgardien lâcha les mains du jotun. Celui-ci se redressa aussitôt et toisa les soldats avec morgue. Non, il n'était pas brisé. Les asgardiens l'entourèrent et l’entraînèrent avec eux dans les profondeurs du Palais. Loki ne connaissait pas cette partie de la demeure, mais il sentait pulser autour de lui la Magie, et la présence d’Yggdrasil, l'arbre de vie qui reliait les mondes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une alcôve retirée. 

Contre la paroi de celle-ci se trouva une sorte d'autel grossier, des chaînes se croisant sur la pierre. Le dieu remarqua la branche délicatement sculptée dans le marbre qui surplombait la pierre sacrificielle et se figea. Quoique soit la suite des événements, il ne voulait pas en faire partie. Les soldats le traînèrent à l'intérieur et l'attachèrent à l'autel, le visage levé vers la plafond, juste sous la branche sculptée. Tous sortirent ensuite, laissant trois d'entre eux pour garder la porte. Ses lèvres recommençait à le faire souffrir, et il essayant d'avaler le plus doucement possible. Combien de temps était il sensé rester là ? Il ferma les yeux.

Après un temps d'attente indéfinissable, Loki entendit des bruits de pas rapides et la voix de Thor.

« Père non ! Père, ce n'est pas une punition, c'est de la cruauté !! »

Pour qu'il s'oppose ainsi à Odin, celui-ci devait lui réserver un chien de sa chienne. Il entendit les gardes s'écarter.

« PERE !! »

Le bruit reconnaissable entre tous d'un dieu blond qui s'écrase contre la garde du palais. Thor continua de s'époumoner tandis que Loki ouvrait lentement les yeux. Odin se tenait face à lui, chaque ride de son visage dégoulinant de dégoût. Le jotun ne pu résister à la tentation de lui sourire ironiquement, et se tordit de douleur lorsque le fil qui cousait ses lèvres s'opposa au mouvement.

« Mon fils doit apprendre comment l'on s'occupe des traîtres et des menteurs. »

Je suis le dieu des Mensonges bon sang, c'est mon job ! On crois rêver... Le brun se demanda s'il n'était pas un peu télépathe, car l'expression d'Odin donnait l'impression qu'il comprenait ce qu'il venait de penser. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de déposer le serpent au écailles luisantes sur la branche. Il recula ensuite de deux pas, une expression étrange sur le visage. 

Le géant des glaces attendit quelques minutes, attendant la catastrophe. C'était assez anti spectaculaire pour le moment. Il se décida à lever les yeux vers le reptile suspendu au dessus de sa tête. Celui-ci ouvrit démesurément la gueule, découvrant ses crochets dégoulinants de venin. Qui coula directement dans les yeux verts du dieu du chaos. Celui-ci hurla, malgré la douleur qui déchirait ses lèvres alors qu'elles restaient scellées sur ses cris. Cette souffrance n'était rien. Rien face au feu liquide qui baignait ses prunelles. Même la peau délicate de ses paupières brûlant sous l'effet du poison qui coulait sur son visage ne dégageait pas autant de douleur que ses yeux. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Odin quittait la pièce tandis que les garde traînait Thor hors de cette aile du palais. Tout ce qui lui restait était la souffrance.


	2. Le Sommeil est une Mort qui s'ignore

Loki ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Il y a une limite à ce que quelqu'un est capable d'endurer comme douleur, même un dieu, et il avait du s'évanouir plus d'une fois. Ne pas être devenu fou était un foutu miracle. Même si des mauvaises langues auraient dit qu'il était déjà fou. Les gens sont tellement étroit d'esprits. Il avait mal, il avait faim, il avait soif. 

Pourquoi Odin ne l'avait pas tué déjà ? Ah oui, pour être « clément ». La bonne blague. Même lui n'aurait pas osé la faire. Le dieu mourant ne perçu pas le bruit de pas qui se rapprochait, et encore moins celui beaucoup plus réjouissant de métal maltraité qui suivi. Il sentit néanmoins les bras qui le soulevait, et la sensation grisante de la téléportation.

Le sol se déroba sous lui.

« Loki... mon frère... mon frère... »

Qu'est ce que cet imbécile de Thor faisait là ? Qu'est ce qui c'était passé exactement ? Il se sentait complètement endolori. Il fallu un certain temps à son corps meurtri pour comprendre que l'agonie qu'il avait ressenti jusque là c'était calmée. Il sursauta violemment, des ondes de douleurs se propageant aussitôt. Là il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Thor l'aurait sauvé ? Pourquoi l'avait t'il caché dans un lieu sans lumière ? 

Il essaya de battre des paupières et ne pu retenir un gémissement pitoyable. Ça faisait mal... Tellement mal... Rien d'autre n'arrivait jusqu'à lui. Il entendait Thor continuer à murmurer sans l'écouter. Il ne comprenait pas. Le noir, la douleur, Thor.... Le brun sentit qu'on lui versait quelque chose de frais sur le visage et ouvrir grand les yeux pour en chasser le venin. Ses yeux... Il tenta de hurler lorsqu'il réalisa enfin. Le poison l'avait rendu aveugle. Il ne lui restait que les ténèbres. Il était condamné à errer dans les ombres, à en être une lui-même, réduit à moins que rien, privé de ses pouvoirs, incapable de se débrouiller seul... Une épave, un poids, un infirme faible... Impuissant. Inutile. Parfaitement inutile ! Loki se rebella avec l'énergie du désespoir, secoué de sanglots secs, incapable de pleurer, incapable d'accepter les bras qui tentait de le consoler. Il voulait que son frère ait mal, qu'il souffre avec lui, pour lui, qu'il hurle tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas crier.

« Mon frère, je t'en supplie, calme toi... »

Loki se débattait contre la réalité plus que contre son frère. Son corps épuisé ne lui permit cependant pas beaucoup de lutte, et il s’effondra dans l'étreinte de Thor, crispé de douleur. Il voulait mourir. Le blond eut la sagesse de se taire et de poser délicatement son frère adoptif au sol. Il était pitoyable. Son visage était ravagé par le venin, jusqu'à ses cils brûlés. Il avait l'air de ce qu'il était, un rescapé. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient écorché et couverts de croûtes suintantes, son dos et ses membres déchirés par les arêtes du rocher sur lequel il avait été enchaîné. Il avait perdu du poids, et sa magie n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Le dieu du tonnerre avait mal rien qu'à le regarder. Il dissimula le cube bleu qui les avez amené ici et attendit que le SHIELD les trouve.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était debout devant Nick Fury, conscient que cette fois, il avait réellement la vie de son frère entre ses mains.

« Mon frère est brisé Colonel. La punition ordonnée par Père a été cent fois plus cruelle que ce qui était juste. »

« Juste ? Loki a détruit New-York ! »

« J’aurai préféré qu'il soit tué. »

Fury leva un sourcil. Il n'avait pas encore vu le dieu, préférant d'abord interroger le blond. Était il réellement dans un si mauvais état ?

« Expliquez-vous Thor. »

« Mon frère... Il a été décidé que ses lèvres seraient cousues pour qu'il ne puisse plus proférer de mensonge, et qu'il serait maintenant en captivité pour l'éternité. Père a... Après que la bouche de   
Loki a été cousue, il a choisi de modifier la sentence. »

« Et ? »

Thor préféra ne pas réfléchir et donner les fait en l'état.

« Il a été enchaîné sous les crochet d'un serpent afin que le venin brûlent lentement ses yeux. Il est devenu aveugle. »

Le dirigeant du SHIELD se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise. Odin avait élevé Loki, et il avait choisi de le priver de la parole et de ses yeux, en plus de sa liberté.

« … Descendons le rejoindre. »

Deux étages plus bas, des agents un peu nauséeux surveillait le jotun effondré contre un angle de la petite cellule. Fury était Colonel. Il ne fléchit pas en voyant l'état dans lequel était celui qui avait détruit New-York. Il sortit son téléphone portable.

« Stark, Banner est avec vous ? Dites lui que rappliquer, et au Dr McCoy par la même occasion. »

Thor avait réussi. Il tint à porter lui-même ce qui restait de son frère vers le laboratoire de la tour Stark.

Le docteur Banner avait vu un certain nombre de choses horribles dans sa vie. Il avait même tenté de soulager les souffrances de malades atteint de la lèpre en Inde. Mais ce qu'il était en train de découvrir en découpant les vêtements de la pauvre créature sur sa table était cent fois pire. S'il n'avait pas vu le torse de Loki se soulever et entendu son cœur battre, il aurait en toute bonne foi déclarer que le dieu était mort. Il devrait être mort. Il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Le peu de chair qui lui restait était marquée par la corruption et la nécrose galopante. Le scientifique irradié avait rapidement interrogé Thor, et il était malheureusement facile de deviner que l'immobilisation forcée et les multiples points de contact avec la roche ou les chaînes avaient lentement créé des escarres sur l'ensemble du corps du dieu brun, et ceux-ci avaient eu tout le temps d'entamer une lente et implacable pourriture. Le visage de leur patient était un masque de cicatrices, et le plastron que Hank venait de retirer était raide de sang séché, provenant sans doute des lèvres martyrisées du Jotun. Il déposa lentement le scalpel sur un plateau métallique et recula vers la porte.

« Hank... Je reviens dans deux minutes. »

Il sortit de la pièce avant que l'Autre ne prenne le dessus. Lorsqu'il revint, il s'était visiblement passé de l'eau sur le visage et paraissait avoir évacué sa nausée. Il reprit sa découpe précautionneuse des cuirs du dieu. Le docteur McCoy, dit le Fauve, leva un instant les yeux vers son collège.

« Tu as remarqué ? Il ne sent rien. »

« Pardon ? »

« On est d'accord, il a des nécroses absolument partout, mais pas d'odeur caractéristique. »

« C'est un jotun. »

« Bruce, de la chair morte, c'est de la chair morte. »

« On navigue à vue Hank. »

« Raison de plus pour le noter. C'est un géant des glaces, peut-être qu'on prend pour de la nécrose quelque chose qui n'en est pas. »

« Espérons le. »

Banner reprit son travail. Il fallait dégager Loki de là pour pouvoir l'examiner correctement. Une heure de découpe stressante plus tard, le dieu gisait nu sur la table. Thor avait réussi à passer le barrage de JARVIS, mais il resta à distance, incapable de voir son frère adoptif dans cette état. Allongé sur ce mince matelas rigide, la peau tendue sur ses côtes.... Tony, essayant de bidouiller son majordome virtuel pour l'adapter à la physiologie du géant des glaces, leva un instant les yeux vers lui.

« Tu sais, ici on a un truc qui s'appelle « convention de Genève » qui évite ce genre d'horreur. »

« Père a été.. excessif. »

« C'est l'euphémisme du siècle. Crois moi, si j'avais ton père sous la main, j’aurai des choses à lui dire. »

« Moi aussi homme de fer, moi aussi. »

A quelques mètres d'eux, les deux médecins désespéraient de ce qu'ils voyaient. Il ne pouvait pas être encore vivant dans ce corps supplicié. Comme pour leur donner raison, Loki se mit à étouffer. Hank se précipita pour couper les liens qui maintenait ses lèvres closes, mais le fil résista à toute ses tentatives de découpe. Bruce fit alors une trachéotomie, des chairs putréfiées suintant de l'ouverture pratiquée avant qu'il ne puisse enfin y glisser un tube souple. Toute la scène avait durée moins d'une minute, mais Stark avait tout de même du s'interposer entre Thor et le laboratoire, hurlant qu'il ne pouvait que faire empirer les choses en surgissant. Au final, le jotun continuait de respirer, c'était le principal. MacCoy nettoya la gorge pale, essuyant le fluide noirâtre.

« Je pense que ses organes internes sont dans le même état lamentable que l'extérieur. »

« On va avoir besoin d'aide. »

Banner répliqua en piquant ses poches de fluide réhydratant directement dans l'os. Si ses organes commençait à faiblir, ils allaient le perdre très vite. Le Fauve enroula leur patient dans une couverture et vérifia que les capteurs était bien placé. Le cœur battait encore. Thor se rapprocha, les traits tirés. Il posa une de ses grandes mains sur la table, n'osant pas toucher son frère.

« Il... »

« Nous ne savons pas vraiment. Pour moi, que son cœur batte encore est un miracle. Si tu as la moindre information sur les Jotun... »

« Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment intéressés à eux après qu'ils aient perdu la guerre... » Il avait l'air de le regretter sincèrement. Banner lui tapota le bras.

« On va trouver une solution. »

« Je pense qu'on en a une. Thor, tu saurait aller à Jotunheim ? Ils ont peut-être des guérisseurs. »

L'asgardien paraissait déchiré à cette idée.

« Je... je doute d'être bien accueilli là bas. »

McCoy se redressa.

« J'irai avec toi. En tant que Midgardien et que médecin. Je m’occuperait de négocier. »

Le visage de Thor s'éclaira légèrement.

« Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas un instant ! »

« Attendez... Thor.. Je pense qu'il faut envisager la possibilité que ton frère ne soit plus là. »

« Que me contez vous là Bruce ! Mon frère est là, devant vos yeux. »

« Oui, son corps est là, mais son esprit... »

« Mon frère a l'esprit puissant ! »

Le scientifique savait que ce qu'il allait dire était cruel, mais le dieu devait envisager cette possibilité.

« Thor, ton frère a été horriblement torturé. Il est tout à fait possible que cela ait brisé quelque chose en lui... Qu'il n'y ait plus rien à sauver. »

Le grand blond semblait partagé entre l'envie de pleurer et celle de casser quelque chose. Banner par exemple. Celui-ci se passa une main sur le visage.

« Écoute, on a besoin de ton autorisation pour qu'un télépathe entre dans l'esprit de ton frère pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Ensuite, tu pourras passer tes nerfs sur l'Autre pendant que Hank va chercher un médecin jotun. »

Thor eut la grâce de paraître mortifié.

« Faites tout ce qu'il faut pour le sauver. »

Fury mit à leur disposition un hélicoptère presque sans râler. Moins de deux heures plus tard, un homme chauve en fauteuil roulant se tenait au côté de Loki. Les yeux fermés, il paraissait très concentré. Une heure plus tard, il rouvrait les yeux, l'air épuisé.

« Loki est... présent. Son coma est très profond. Je ne suis pas totalement sur que soigner son corps suffira en l'en faire sortir. J’apprécierais que vous me teniez au courant, que je puisse revenir si nécessaire. »

« Bien entendu professeur » répondit respectueusement le Fauve. 

Thor trépignait. Une fois le professeur Xavier de retour dans l'hélicoptère, Le dieu blond traîna le médecin avec lui sur la terrasse du penthouse et les téléporta à Jotunheim.

Premier constat : Il faisait toujours aussi froid. Deuxième constat : les habitants étaient plutôt hostiles. Le mortel de service réussit à ne pas vomir, ce qui n'aurait pas été bienvenu, et pris quelques secondes pour que l'univers arrête de tourner. Thor leva lentement les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas animés d'intentions belliqueuses et MacCoy, bardé de fourrure et de bonne volonté, pris la parole.

« Nous venons requérir votre aide et votre assistance. »

Cela eu le mérite de les faire s'arrêter.

« Pourquoi un asgardien aurait il besoin de notre aide ?! »

Le ton était plus que dubitatif, mais Hank continua sans s'y arrêter. Il avait l'habitude des négociations délicates.

« Je suis midgardien, et médecin... Guérisseur chez vous. Je demande votre assistance pour sauver la vie d'un jotun. »

« Quel jotun ? Nous ne pouvons pas voyager dans les branches de l'Arbre. »

C'était le moment délicat... Le Fauve savait que sa réponse serait accueillie... Fraîchement, au mieux.

« Le fils de votre roi défunt. »

« Lanfeyrson ? »

Le murmure parcourut la foule. L'un des jotun se détacha du groupe.

« La dernière fois que nous avons eu des nouvelles, le fils de Lanfeyr était emprisonné pour ses crimes. »

« Il a eut des... développements. Il est en train de mourir, et j'ai fait serment de le sauver.. J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

La foule s'agita.

« Il a tué notre roi ! Il a trahi sa race ! »

MacCoy se dit qu'il était pas aidé. Le jotun qui s'était détaché du groupe soupira.

« Comme si le règne de Lanfeyr avait été sans reproche. Et pour trahir sa race, il faut savoir ce qu'il en est... Notre Prince a été élevé dans l'ignorance totale de son héritage.... Et par nos ennemis. Moi, j'ai envie d'aider. »

« Tu n'y pense pas ?! »

La petite foule était sidérée. Hank comprit qu'il tenait une forte tête sous la main. Il regarda avec espoir le géant des glaces les rejoindre à travers les congères. Avant que le reste de son peuple ne proteste de manière plus énergique, Thor les téléporta sur Midgard. Le guérisseur jotun fut aussitôt emmené auprès de Loki pendant que le Fauve allait.. Évacuer son malaise. Banner avait réussi on ne sait comment à le maintenir en vie, mais il avait l'air lessivé. L'expression de leur invité se ferma de plus en plus à mesure qu'il examinait le patient.

« Les Asgardiens sont des porcs. »

Thor ne put qu'acquiescer. Cela ne dérida pas le jotun, que la chaleur rendait irritable.

« Bien. Si sa magie n'a pas trop altéré son corps, il a besoin de froid. »

Banner leva la tête.

« Jarvis ? Tu nous baisse la température s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien monsieur. »

Le jotun sursauta. Le Fauve, tout juste arrivé dû lui expliquer le principe du majordome électronique pendant que Banner allait chercher un blouson. Derrière eux retentit soudainement une chanson.

Everybody gonna love today love today, love todayyy

Stark, occupé à scanner le jotun dans ses moindres recoins, marmonna et plongea la main dans sa poche avant de décrocher.

« Rogers ? Oui, ils ont pu en ramener un. Le renne est toujours vivant, je te préviens si y a du changement. C'est ça. Salut. »

Thor, Hank et le jotun échangèrent un regard avant de se remettre au travail. La température de la pièce était passé à un rafraîchissant cinq degrés. Banner revint avec deux blousons emprunté à la section arctique du SHIELD. Le Fauve enfila la sien avec reconnaissance dès que la température se remit à baisser. Pour le moment, leur invité venu de froid avait surtout posé beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait ou pas fait et sur les circonstances qui avait ramené Loki à cet état pitoyable. Il monopolisa ensuite une table pour étaler le contenu de sa sacoche. Banner,fasciné, se rapprocha en silence.

« Il s'enfonce ! » s'écria soudainement MacCoy alors que des alarmes retentissaient dans la pièce. Banner se précipita sur leur chariot d'urgence et entreprit de réanimer le dieu sous le regard interdit du jotun. Ils réussir à la stabiliser après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée.

« C'est la troisième fois qu'il fait le coup. »

Cela expliquait l'air épuisé de Bruce. Le guérisseur jotun se mit aussitôt au travail, mélangeant et broyant des ingrédients en marmonnant dans sa langue natale. Difficile de savoir s'il se contentait de rythmer son travail où s'il incantait. Avec un peu de chance, il travaillait à la guérison de Loki. Les deux médecins terriens le regardaient travailler en silence, l'oreille rivée au signaux vitaux de leur patient. 

Une fois son mélange prêt, le jotun se retourna.

« Ce que je viens de préparer est un remède très concentré. En général, je n'en utilise que une poignée, sinon les effets deviennent mauvais. »

« En général ? »

« Le prince est dans un tel état... Je pense que si je ne dépasse pas la dose, il mourra. »

« Donc la balance bénéfice risque est de toutes façons à notre avantages. »

« Si vous voulez dire que nous devons essayer, alors oui. »

Et le guérisseur commençait à arracher les croûtes suintantes sur le poignet de Loki.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! »

« J'enlève la chair morte. »

Banner le retins et pris un scalpel sous le regard triomphant de MacCoy.

« Je me sentirait mieux si je le faisait. Guidez moi s'il vous plaît. »

Le jotun haussa les épaules et expliqua ce qu'il voulait à mesure que le docteur tranchait. Le sang bleuté du dieu ne tarda pas à perler. Le géant des glaces commença à appliquer son baume à l'odeur fraîche et épicée en couvrant soigneusement toutes les plaies, ce qui se résumait malheureusement à enduire presque entièrement Loki. Son visage fut la seule partie épargnée. Le guérisseur s'était contenté de secouer la tête d'un air sombre face au dégâts. Les trois médecins travaillèrent efficacement, et en moins de six heures, le traitement de la dernière chance avait été administré.

« Maintenant, il faut attendre. » 

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Vous voulez vous reposer ? »

« Je vais rester auprès du prince. »

Bruce et Hank échangèrent un regard. MacCoy hocha légèrement la tête vers Banner, qui eu un petit sourire penaud.

« Je vais aller m'étendre un peu. Je reviens au plus vite. »

Il quitta la pièce pour aller s'écrouler sur son lit quelques heures. Au moment de descendre prendre le relais de son collègue, il se dit qu'il allait amener un café... Chaud... en fait non. Il rumina un instant et appela Hank.

« Tu pourrait demander à notre ami s'il veut boire quelque chose ? Un truc froid. Ok. Je descend dès que j'ai ça. »

Direction la cuisine, où Tony buvait un café à l'odeur étrangement alcoolisée.

« Qu'est ce que t'as de froid ans ton congélo, à part de la vodka ? »

« Du granité ? »

Banner resta bouche bée un moment.

« … Vendu. »  
Et c'est donc munit d'un granité goût citron qu'il redescendit au laboratoire. Hank le salua et grimpa se coucher, et le jotun pris sa boisson et la goûta d'un air circonspect pendant que Bruce faisait la tournée des constantes.

« On dirait qu'il va mieux. »

Le guérisseur sortit le museau de son granité pour répondre.

« Oui, il semblerait que son corps supporte bien le soin. »

« Vous n'en étiez pas sur ? »

« Eh bien, il se disait le plus grand sorcier des neuf royaumes, j'en ai maintenant la preuve. Il semblerait qu'il soit à demi asgardien. D'où sa taille, entre autre. »

« Il devient bleu, c'est normal ? »

« C'est signe que sa magie se concentre sur le soin de ses blessures. »

« Oh. Chouette. Le choc doit refluer. »

Banner tira une chaise et s'installa au chevet de son patient. Quelques heures plus tard, Tony passait, un scanner portatif bricolé à la main. Il scanna le fil qui liait les lèvres du dieu en marmonnant pour lui-même et ordonna à Jarvis de commencer l'analyse en repartant.

Deux semaines plus tard, Loki était suffisamment stable pour qu'ils pense à retirer le fil qui scellait ses lèvres. La question était comment et quand. Tony menait le débat.

« J'ai analysé ce truc. C'est pas particulièrement solide, mais Thor m'a dit que ça déclenchait des douleurs atroces dès qu'on tirait un peu dessus. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux le retirer avant qu'il ne se réveille. »

« Le problème, c'est que avant qu'il ne se réveille, on ne sait pas s'il sera capable de le supporter. »

« S'il est réveillé, ça sera de la torture. On va devoir tirer dessus de toute façon. »

« On devrait le faire le plus tôt possible, afin de profiter des effets du remède. » fut la réponse définitive de Bernt Körblson, le géant des glaces. (Oui, ils avaient pensé à lui demander son nom.)

MacCoy sortit son portable. 

« J'appelle le professeur pour qu'il surveille son esprit pendant l'opération. Même inconscient, il aura mal. »

Xavier arriva rapidement, emmené en blackbird par un Wolverine récalcitrant. Tony avait pensé à utiliser de l'adamantium pour trancher dans le problème. Il rejoignit le chevet de Loki et se plongea dans sa méditation habituelle.

« Il va mieux. »

« Merci Captain Obvious. » Répondit joyeusement Stark avant que le Fauve ne lui frappe l'arrière du crâne. SPONK.

« Aïeuh. »

Banner expliqua à Xavier ce qu'il comptait faire. Celui-ci était aussi d'avis qu'il valait mieux le faire le plus vite possible, aussi l'opération fut lancée aussitôt. Wolverine fut prié de rester. Les trois médecins débattirent un moment, et il fut décidé que le fil serait tranché et retiré. Ils voulaient préserver au maximum sa bouche. Après quelques discutions, le mutant aux griffes trouva le bon angle pour attaquer le lien sans trop abîmer la muqueuse, et et coupa d'un mouvement vif. Loki, qui avait été jusque là d'une immobilité de statue -ou de cadavre- eu un violent sursaut qui fit décoller Banner, qui le maintenait justement sur la table. Hank jura dans sa fourrure.

« Allez chercher Thor ! »

Tony fila sur des chapeau de roue et traîna l'asgardien dans la pièce. Le blond prit délicatement le visage émacié de son frère entre ses mains tremblantes, l'air malheureux comme les pierres. Le professeur X lui jeta un regard compatissant.

« C'est une réaction physiologique, son esprit est encore trop loin pour sentir quoique ce soit. »

Le dieu du tonnerre le remercia d'un regard et serra les dents. Bernt entreprit d'ôter un à un les fragments de fil magique, le dieu brun se crispant à chaque fois qu'il touchait ses lèvres. Thor avait l'air de quelqu'un qui va bientôt vomir, et Xavier avait le regard hanté, malgré ses dénégations. Le moment le plus dur fut lorsque Banner dû jouer du scalpel pour dégager les morceaux les plus incrustés. L'opération enfin terminée, le guérisseur jotun récupéra un peu de baume sur la clavicule de leur patient et l'étala sur les plaies fraîches. Il n'ajouterai pas un gramme de ce truc sur le dieu avant un très, très long moment. Thor lâcha doucement la tête étrangement nue de Loki (Banner et Hank avait dû raser ce qui restait de ses cheveux noirs lorsqu'il était arrivé.) et partit sans un mot. A peine sorti de la pièce, il s'effondra, dans un silence irréel, avec une étrange grâce. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de faire trembler le sol à atterrissage. Tony, venu au nouvelles, lâcha un juron sonore pendant que Hank et Bernt se précipitait vers le dieu blond inanimé. Le géant des glaces le retourna avec délicatesse et l’observa d'un air perplexe pendant quelques secondes, avant de retenir d'une énorme main le scientifique à fourrure qui était prêt à se précipiter sur le chariot d'urgence le plus proche.

« Pas d'inquiétude, guérisseur McCoy. Thor est tombé en Sommeil ; c'est ainsi que les immortel asgardiens sont capable de vivre des millénaires sans devenir fou. »

Le génie playboy milliardaire philanthrope de service ne put s’empêcher de l'ouvrir et marmonna dans sa barbe :

« Moui... Enfin pas fou pas fou... ça reste à prouver... »

Bernt resta de glace.

« Le roi d'Asgard est très vieux, même selon les critères de sa race. »

Tony le regarda en clignant des yeux. C'était une impression où il avait fait de l'humour, le gros glaçon ?

« Le prince asgardien a subit beaucoup d'émotions et d'événements traumatisant en peu de temps. Cet réaction est parfaitement normale et saine. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? »

« Laissez le se reposer. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »

Tony jeta un regard autour de lui.

« Dans le couloir ? »

Le géant des glaces l'observa d'un air qui signifiait qu'il voyait parfaitement à travers son petit jeu. Stark marmonna une phrase inaudible et reprit la parole.

« Je vais vous montrer sa chambre... »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les non connaisseurs d'Xmen, Hank McCoy, alis le Fauve, c'est le type tout bleu à poils longs, (à ne pas confondre avec le type tout bleu à poil courts.) qui est accroché au plafond de son bureau dans le générique de la série Xmen. (on a les références qu'on peut.) Je ne considère pas vraiment ça comme un crossover vu que dans l'univers Marvel, c'est presque traditionel d'aller faire coucou aux voisins de temps en temps :D


	3. Hors de l'Espace, Hors du Temps

Deux jours plus tard, un brusque vent de panique bouscula la salle de soin. Leur patient divin semblait reprendre conscience, et après quelques mouvement purement convulsifs, sa première réaction fut de tousser violemment, gêné par le tube de trachéotomie. Le Fauve se précipita pour le retirer, et le dieu retomba sur le matelas, aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon... Mais respirant sans aucune aide. Une semaine plus tard, Loki se réveillait pour de bon. Dans le noir. Et le froid. Sans parler des bruits bizarres. Il réussi à ne pas paniquer en se rappelant que dans la salle de torture, il faisait chaud, et ça sentait la Magie.

« Il est réveillé. »

« Chouette ! »

Là, il avait des raison de paniquer. Le dieu tenta maladroitement de reculer au fond du lit, ses membres frêles répondant difficilement à ses sollicitations.

« Stark ! » Sa voix était un murmure éraillé et... Effrayé ?

« Ok, là c'est officiel, je vais à Asgard. »

Le dieu brun entendu plusieurs bruits de pas. Une voix féminine intervint.

« Rédige donc ton testament avant de partir Tony, tu me doit toujours 12% de cette société, je ne voudrait pas que tu meure héroïquement et stupidement avant de me les donner. »

« Je savais que je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça... Mais Pepper, regarde le ! C'est moi qui devrait avoir peur ! C'est lui qui m'a lancé à travers une vitre d'une seule main ! »

« Et pousser des cris dans la même pièce va sûrement arranger les choses... »

Une main chaude se posa sur le bras de Loki bras, le faisant sursauter. La première voix repris doucement la parole.

« Vous êtes en sécurité. Thor vous a amené ici pour que vous soyez soigné. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. »

« … Où ? »

« A la tour Stark. »

Il tenta à nouveau de se débattre, mais il était épouvantablement faible. Des mains froides rejoignirent les mains chaudes, le retenant sur le lit.

« Écoutez Loki, Les midgardiens ne vous portaient pas dans leur cœurs, mais vous avez été plus que puni. On veux juste vous aider. Calmez vous. »

Comme s'il avait le choix. Il s’efforça de discipliner sa respiration, avec l'impression de s'étouffer avec chaque inspiration. Ils l'entravait. C'était horrible. Et stupide. Intellectuellement, le dieu savait que cela n'avait rien n'as voir avec son supplice, mais son corps réagissait sans lui demander son avis, et ça faisait mal, en plus. Il avait autant de self-control qu'un nouveau né, et il se sentait gelé jusqu'au fond des entrailles, tout du moins ce qui lui restait.

« .. Froid. »

On l'enveloppa dans une couverture. Le brun s'y blottit frileusement. Il se sentait bizarre. Il supposait que c'était l'effet que ça faisait de frôler la mort. Il toussa un peu, et sentit un bras dans son dos tandis qu'on pressait un verre contre ses lèvres. Il but quelque gorgées avant de tousser à nouveau.

« Merci. »

Sa voix était déjà un peu moins râpeuse. Les mains qui le retenait s'écartèrent. Le dieu nageait en pleine confusion. Son dernier souvenir était le sauvetage désespéré par son frère et le sol froid d'une cellule du SHIELD. Il faisait toujours froid, mais il avait plus l'impression d'être sur un lit dur qu'un carrelage. Les bruits qui retentissait dans la pièce semblait s'être calmé avec lui. La voix inconnue lui avait dit qu'il se trouvait dans la tour Stark, mais si c'était le cas, il n'était pas dans cette grande salle vitrée qui donnait sur New-York, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'écho. 

Se remémorer les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait pour la première fois visité cette tour amenèrent à d'autres souvenirs qui augmentèrent aussitôt son rythme cardiaque. Loki perçut des pas qui revenait vers lui et entreprit de canaliser ses pensées. Paniquer signifiait probablement qu'on le maîtriserai à nouveau, et il ne le supporterai pas. Il lutta contre sa faiblesse en entreprit d'explorer son environnement du bouts des doigts. Tissu du drap.... Métal froid du lit... Vide... texture lisse d'une table... Verre d'eau. Il le sentit glisser hors de sa main.

« Vous avez encore soif ? Il vaut mieux aller doucement, sinon vous risquez de vous étouffer. »  
La voix l'aida néanmoins à boire encore un peu et le rallongea. Il se sentait trop faible pour protester et laissa l'homme désentortiller la couverture et le couvrir.

« Ou... Thor ? »

« Il... Se repose. Il c'est énormément inquiété pour vous et s'est beaucoup impliqué dans votre guérison. D'ailleurs, vous devriez dormir aussi. »

Loki marmonna en asgardien avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

*********************

Banner secoua lentement la tête. Le dieu des mensonges était aussi faible qu'un nouveau né et complètement désorienté. La voix de Tony l'avait fait paniquer, et il était heureux qu'il n'ait pas fait le lien entre la sienne et Hulk. Qu'il ait encore assez de suite dans les idées pour réclamer son frère était un petit miracle. Le médecin rejoignit Bernt et se pencha de nouveau sur leur tentative de créer une bouillie nutritive qu'ils pourrait administrer à leur patient. 

Jotun de naissance, modelé par une magie puissante qui lui avait donné des caractéristiques d'asgardien, Loki ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Bernt était encore sous le coup de sa surprise lorsque le prince avait réclamé une couverture. 

Conscient, son côté asgardien prenait le dessus, même si sa magie n'avait pas encore rétablit le glamour qui dissimulait habituellement sa peau bleue. Tony -un peu calmé- et jarvis faisait de leur mieux pour les aider dans cette tâche, combinant les informations données par Thor et le guérisseur jotun avec ce qu'ils avaient obtenu sur les scans.

« Au moins on a une preuve qu'il va mieux » marmonna le milliardaire philanthrope en tapotant son clavier virtuel. Banner lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

« A peine réveillé et il nous emmerde déjà. »

Cela fit sourire le scientifique qui retourna à ses calculs le cœur un peu moins serré. Ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied depuis deux heures lorsque Loki se mit à hurler et les alarmes à ululer. Le Fauve venait de descendre et se précipita vers leur patient, l'immobilisant avec le plus de douceur possible. Il était à prévoir que le traumatisme sorte d'une manière où d'une autre, et des cauchemars étaient logique.

*********************

Le serpent. Il était de retour sous le serpent. Tout ce la n'avait été qu'un rêve, une hallucination probablement envoyé par un asgardien trouvant sa punition trop douce. Il avait mal... Si mal.. Il ne put s’empêcher de hurler, encore et encore, s'arrachant à nouveau les cordes vocales derrière ses lèvres closes...

Ses cris et les tentatives des hommes autour de lui finirent par le réveiller. Il cessa de se débattre et se força à respirer lentement, aux aguets. Les bruits étaient les mêmes qu'a son premier réveil. Son corps engourdi fourmillait de douleurs diffuses, signe que sa magie tentait d'aider sa guérison. Sans trop de succès, à en croire l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il se trouvait. Sans doute allait il avoir besoin de temps avant de récupérer ses pleines capacités, s'il les récupérait un jour. Il chassa cette idée et se concentra à nouveau sur son environnement. Une main qui semblait énorme et gantée de fourrure reposa légèrement sur son bras, et des voix inquiètes murmuraient pas très loin de lui. Loki avala sa salive et voulut se redresser, agacé par sa faiblesse et mal à l'aise face à la prévenance des mains qui le maintenait sur le matelas.

« Cauchemar. Pas... De quoi... S'inquiéter. »

Sa voix était revenue éraillée et douloureuse. Il détestait ça. On lui fit boire un liquide doux, peut-être un mélange d'eau et de miel. Le sommeil recommençait à peser sur son esprit, mais il refusait de retourner là-bas, même en rêve. Le brun voulu se concentrer sur les voix, mais la réalité lui filait entre les doigts, et il retomba dans une somnolence fiévreuse.

*********************

Le Fauve s'éloigna du chevet de son patient en ruminant sombrement. Il avait clairement vu les efforts qu'il faisait pour échapper au sommeil. Si Loki refusait de se reposer, il se remettrait encore plus lentement, s'il ne s'affaiblissait pas. Il fit part de ses inquiétudes à ses collègues.

« Ce genre de réminiscences est malheureusement un processus normal. Ça devrait s’atténuer avec le temps. »

« Le problème, c'est est-ce qu'il aura le temps ? »

« Les humains sont plus faible, et ils s'en remettent. »

« Où alors ils développent un syndrome de stress post traumatique et se tuent, lorsqu'il ne tuent pas d'autres personnes ou ne meurent en convalescence. »

« Monsieur MacCoy, nous avons déjà des difficultés à soigner son corps, alors son esprit... »

« Mais bien sur ! Je suis d'une lenteur parfois... »

Et le Fauve s'éloigna pour rappeler l'un des télépathes le plus puissant des états-unis.


	4. A travers la Vallée des Ombres

Le professeur Xavier ne put cependant pas se déplacer sur place avant le soir, et Loki eut encore deux épisodes cauchemardesques qui le laissèrent dans un état épouvantable, tandis que le stress laissait ses médecins angoissés et épuisés. Le jotun, plus résistant que ses collègues, fut laissé en garde avec le professeur tandis que ses deux collègues allaient prendre un peu de repos. Le professeur X glissa dans l'esprit de leur patient avec précaution. La première fois, il c'était contenté de vérifier s'il y avait quelque chose à sauver, mais cette fois il devait réellement entrer en contact avec lui. Le télépathe se glissa dans l'esprit de leur patient. Il se retrouva... Complètement perdu.

Cet... Endroit... Était gigantesque. Xavier avait l'impression que plusieurs vies y étaient assemblées, mélangées, faisant devant lui comme des rubans se tordant entre eux. Ou des serpents.

Cette malheureuse pensée provoqua un violent sursaut dans l'esprit de Loki. Bon, il était plus ou moins conscient de sa présence. Une scène de bataille lui passa devant les yeux, immatérielle comme un lambeau de brume, mais particulièrement précise. Ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait pas être un souvenir.

Il y voyait le dieu estropié nimbé d'un manteau de noirceur, éclaboussé de sang, une jeune femme d'une beauté terrible, au visage mi blanc, mi noir, le soutenait tandis qu'en arrière plan, un loup plus grand qu'un immeuble refermait ses mâchoires sur un guerrier borgne. Le professeur X reconnu Odin, mourant sous les crocs de Fenrir. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était Ragnarök, et ne pouvait donc pas être un souvenir... n'est-ce pas ?

Il repoussa le souvenir et continua de chercher la conscience de Loki dans ce capharnaüm de sensations. Les souvenirs (ou fantasmes?) l'assaillait de toutes parts, lui interdisant l'accès à ce qu'il cherchait. Sans chercher l'affrontement, il louvoya, contourna, se faufila entre les brumes et les illusion, jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre la conscience troublée de Loki, qui perçut enfin sa présence.

_Qui êtes vous ?_

_Je suis le Professeur Xavier. Vos médecins ont demandé mon assistance pour vous aider face à vos cauchemars._

Faible. Il était faible, sinon pourquoi un midgardien devait venir l'aider ?

_Je ne vous crois pas faible, Loki. Je pense au contraire que le fait que vous soyez encore là est une preuve de votre force._

Le passage trop rapide de souvenirs pour que Xavier en tirent autre chose qu'une impression d'amertume et d'humiliation. L'esprit du brun va beaucoup plus vite que celui d'un humain, et sembla capable de traiter beaucoup plus d'informations. Il est plus vaste, plus ancien. Xavier a l'impression de se tenir au milieu d'une immense caverne remplie d'échos.

_Jolie image._

_Vous êtes vous-même sensible à ce que je vois._

_C'est facile, vous êtes ici._

_Je veux vous aider Loki. Vous et votre frère._

_Odin a fait du joli travail sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas mon frère._

_Vous avez été élevé ensemble. N'oubliez pas qu'ici, on ne peut pas mentir._

_Je sais très bien me mentir à moi-même en plus de mentir aux autres._

Xavier esquissa un sourire indulgent.

_Je n'en doute pas._

_Mh. Oh non..._

Malgré sa conjuration enfantine, le semi géant des glaces était en train de se faire engloutir par les souvenirs de son traumatisme. Le guérisseur resté à son chevet se précipita pour l’empêcher de se débattre et se faire mal. 

_Loki ! Concentrez vous sur moi !_

L'esprit du dieu était une boule de panique et de peur recroquevillée sur elle-même. Xavier n'avait aucune envie de se plonger là dedans. Il avait déjà goûté à la précision des souvenirs des asgardiens via Thor, qui lui avait fait le douteux honneur de se remémorer la scène de couture des lèvres de son frère alors que les médecins ôtait le fil. À sa décharge, il avait été celui qui empêchait Loki de se débattre les deux fois. Le mutant prit une bonne inspiration mentale et plongea comme un flèche à travers l'horreur et la douleur pour atteindre l'ancien supplicié. Retrouvant les réflexes qu'il avait développé face à Phénix, il étendit un bouclier autour d'eux. Le brun parut se calmer graduellement.

_Comment faites vous cela ?_

_Une de mes élèves a eu quelques soucis._

_On dirait comme... une espèce de paroi._

_C'est l'idée. Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à la maintenir très longtemps. Votre esprit est... assez différent._

_C'est un compliment ?_

_Oui._

_Merci. Je suppose._

_Je vais tenter quelque chose pour vous aider de manière plus permanente._

Xavier se concentra, visualisant la caverne que lui évoquait l'esprit du prince. Il y inclus une sorte de bulle infranchissable, hormis par la conscience du dieu. L'idée était de lui permettre de se reposer loin de ses souvenirs. Loki examina le concept sous toutes ses coutures.

_Merci._

_Remerciez moi quand tout cela sera fini._

_Je doute qu'un midgardien vive aussi vieux._

_Je suis optimiste. Reposez vous._

Charles quitta l'esprit de Loki et se passa une main sur le front, l'air épuisé. Il n'avait plus eu à faire face à ce genre de choses depuis longtemps. A ses côté, Banner avait pris la place de Bernt et observa le sommeil calme de son patient.

« Vous avez réussi. »

« J'ai improvisé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps mon bricolage va tenir. Je ferait mieux de vous laisser mes coordonnées. »

« Cela vous dérange si Jarvis les enregistre ? Il pourra vous contacter beaucoup plus vite que nous. »

Xavier accepta et donna son numéro de téléphone au majordome électronique avant de rentrer à l'institut. Loki pu enfin dormir une nuit complète, ce qui parut lui fait beaucoup de bien. Il resta éveillé plus de deux heures d'affilée le lendemain, dont une bonne partie fut consacré à le convaincre de manger au moins un peu de ce qu'ils avaient préparé. La première bouchée fut assez vite acceptée, mais il refusa catégoriquement d'en prendre plus, au grand dam du scientifique. Pour tout dire, Banner avait l'impression de tenter de nourrir un enfant de deux ans récalcitrant.

« Bon sang Loki, puisque je vous dit que c'est pour votre bien ! »

Il posa le bol et la cuiller avant d'attraper les deux avant-bras du dieu pour le calmer. Le demi jotun frémit avant de cesser de se débattre.

« Avaler.. Fait mal. »

Bruce se passa la main sur le visage.

« Dites le tout de suite la prochaine fois. »

Le scientifique récupéra ses instruments de torture du moment et donna à boire à son patient. S'occuper de lui éveillé allait s'avérer difficile.

« Hank va sans doute venir vous faire faire des exercices pour votre voix. »

Les trois médecins s'étaient penché sur la question, et il leur semblait que le dieu serait sans doute frustré de ne pas pouvoir parler autant qu'il voulait, surtout avec son autre infirmité. MacCoy s'était improvisé orthophoniste. Il rejoignit le chevet de Loki armé d'un grand verre d'eau chaude au miel et au citron et du bol de bouillie tiède.

« Bonjour Loki. »

« 'Jour. »

« Je suis le docteur MacCoy. Avec le docteur Banner et le guérisseur Körblson, nous nous sommes occupés de vous depuis votre arrivé ici. »

« Körblson... Jotun ? »

« Oui, il a accepté de nous aider à vous soigner. »

Le dieu paraissait dubitatif, mais ne fait pas plus de commentaire.

« Je vous ai apporté quelque chose pour votre gorge. Je vais vous soutenir pour que vous puissiez boire. »

Le brun était surpris. Ce midgardien était le premier à penser au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas anticiper ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il but docilement ce qu'il lui donna et se laissait de nouveau aller sur l'oreiller.

« Miel... et citron ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de la manière dont votre corps supportera les composés pharmaceutiques. »

Loki hocha lentement la tête.

« Pas trop fatigué ? J'aimerai que vous mangiez un peu plus. »

Le dieu pinça aussitôt les lèvres. Hank retint un soupir.

« Ce que je vous propose, c'est essayer d'alterner une bouchée et une gorgée de grog. Je me doute que ne pas pouvoir parler doit être frustrant, mais mes exercices ne servirons à rien si vous vous endormez au milieu. »

L'asgardien d'adoption accepta de mauvaise grâce, et le scientifique à fourrure réussi à lui faire avaler la moitié du bol avant qu'il ne refuse catégoriquement d'en prendre une bouchée de plus. Voyant bien que sa mauvaise humeur concordait avec la fatigue, le Fauve décida de le laisser tranquille. Il le félicita pour ses efforts et quitta la pièce en faisant légèrement grincer la porte.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, le demi jotun dormait.

« Comme Tony l'avait prédit, il est de plus en plus chiant. »

« ça nous montre qu'il guérit... »

« Vu comme ça... »

 

Deux jours plus tard, dans la chambre obscure que Thor occupait occasionnellement lorsqu'il était à la tour stark, une demi douzaine de capteurs revinrent à la vie en même temps que l'occupant de la pièce.

« Thor ! »

Jane, astrophysicienne de son état, se redressa hors du fauteuil où elle s'était avachie. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que l'asgardien donnait toutes les apparences de la mort. La jeune femme était arrivée quelques jours après le sauvetage de Loki dans le but avoué d'étudier le Tecerract. (le but non avoué était de passer du temps avec Thor sans supervision parentalement divine. Ou divinement parentale.) Elle avait été assez effrayée de voir l'immense guérisseur Jotun porter Thor jusque dans sa chambre suite à son enlèvement par un Tony Stark très pressé, et même après les explications de Bernt sur la physiologie asgardienne et le pourquoi du comment du Sommeil, la petite brune restait assez dubitative pour passer tout on temps libre au chevet de son homme. Et il revenait soudainement (enfin!) à la vie. Il se redressa, groggy, et se frotta les yeux avant de parcourir la pièce du regard.

« Jane... »

La jeune femme se précipita dans l'étreinte du blond. En le traitant d'idiot. Il s'excusa (évidement). Quelques murmures larmoyants plus tard, le dieu du tonnerre se levait et sortait lentement de la pièce. La voix distinguée de Jarvis résonna aussitôt autour de lui.

« Monsieur Odinson ? Messieurs Banner, MacCoy et Körlson requièrent votre présence au laboratoire. »

« Merci Jarvis. »

Le dieu se précipita sur place, Jane sur ses talons. Lorsqu'il arriva au labo, Hank faisait travailler sa voix à Loki, qui reposa contre l'oreiller surélevé du lit médical. Il était toujours d'un bleu maladif, et ses joues creuses le faisait ressembler à un squelette tout juste vivant, mais les cicatrices qui ravageait son visage avait un peu régressées et un léger duvet noir commençait à recouvrir la peau fine de son crâne. MacCoy se tourna vers eux et échangea quelques mots avec son patient avant de quitter la pièce. Il observa le grand blond d'un œil critique avant de lui sourire.

« Thor mon ami, c'est un vrai soulagement pour moi de te voir debout. Bonjour Jane. »

La jeune femme lui sourit, mais l'asgardien était trop pressé pour les laisser s'étaler en politesse.

« Pour moi aussi Hank. Comment va t'il ? »

« Il va de mieux en mieux, surtout depuis qu'il s'est remis à manger. »

« c'est une grande nouvelle, mon ami. »

« Je pense qu'il est assez remis pour que tu puisses aller lui parler. Laisse lui le temps de se rendre compte de ta présence. »

« Ses yeux ne sont pas guéri, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hank secoua la tête. Thor avança lentement vers la paroi qui se séparait de son frère , laissant Jane auprès de Hank, et poussa la porte qui grinça légèrement. Loki inclina la tête vers la source du bruit, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

« Mon frère... Tu as meilleur mine. »

« Thor... »

Le ton était plus las qu'agacé, et la voix encore un peu râpeuse, mais il avait vraiment l'air d'aller mieux. Le blond pris cela pour un encouragement se rapprocha du lit. Il tendit la main et lui caressa le crane. Le semi jotun se déroba vivement avec une grimace.

« Ne fait pas ça. Je n'ai plus 300 ans. »

Son ton boudeur fit sourire l'asgardien.

« Je t'interdit de rire. »

« Loin de moi cette idée mon frère »

« Je ne suis PAS ton frère bon sang ! »

Le sourire de Thor s'élargit légèrement.

« Pardonne moi mon frère. »

« Tu... Tu as le crâne aussi épais qu'un fond de marmite ! »

« Je croyais que tu remettait, mais si tu ne trouve pas mieux que ça, il faut que je m'inquiète. »

« Thor ! » le brun semblait scandalisé. « Depuis quand tu as de la répartie ?! »

Le blond éclata de rire et enlaça brièvement son frère, qui se resta bouche-bée d'indignation. Thor sortit ensuite de la pièce sans cesser de rire. Sa petite astrophysicienne avait l'air ravie de cette hilarité. Le Fauve leur lança un regard faussement sévère.

« C'est moi qui vais devoir le calmer maintenant ! »

Le semi jotun semblait excédé et marmonnait des malédictions en se frottant distraitement le bras. Hank le rejoignit et entreprit de lui changer les idées en reprenant les exercices. Il n'insista cependant pas très longtemps, son patient se fatiguant à vu d’œil. Il allait de mieux en mieux, mais restait beaucoup trop fragile. L'asgardien et le jotun était d'accord sur un point : Loki aurait du se remettre beaucoup plus vite. Bien sur, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était magicien, et la magie semblait être une composante particulièrement sujette à des sautes d'humeurs imprévisibles. Ils discutaient de leur bien mince possibilités lorsque Banner se frappa le front.

« Dites moi, Loki est bien dieu du Chaos ? »

« Oui... »

« Donc s'il y a du chaos autour de lui, ça peut renforcer ses pouvoirs ? »

« Oui... »

« Alors je pense que je sais comment on pourrait l'aider. »

« Ami Bruce, si tu crache pas le morceau, je vais chercher l'ouvre boite. »

« Il faut l'amener à l'étage Vengeurs de la tour. »

« QUOI ?! »

« Mais oui ! Citez moi un seul endroit plus chaotique à notre disposition. »

« Y aurait bien l'institut Xavier... Mais Fury va faire une attaque et il y a une entité qui a pas besoin d'un dieu du chaos là bas. Donc... »

« … C'est de la folie. »

« Et ? »

« Je vais voir avec Tony où on peut le mettre. »

Quelques tergiversations plus tard, Loki héritait de la chambre de Thor, et l'asgardien allait dans celle de Jane, vu que, d'après Jarvis, c'était celle où il passait la plupart de ses nuits. (la jeune femme avait pris une jolie teinte coquelicot après cette déclaration et avait prétexté du travail. Beaucoup de travail.) 

Le transport du malade du labo à sa chambre tira quelques litres de sueurs froides à ses médecins, mais il atteignit la pièce en un seul morceau. Banner pris le temps de lui décrire la pièce avant de le laisser s'habituer au bruit qui allait l'entourer. Ils avaient fini par remarquer que l'ouïe du brun était plus fine que celle d'un humain, et qu'il pouvait ainsi tirer beaucoup d'information sur ce qui l'entourait via les sons. Et sachant qu'un dieu qui connaît son environnement est un dieu moins stressé, et qu'un dieu moins stressé est un dieu qui guérit mieux, les scientifiques avaient pris l'habitude de signaler à leur patient la source des bruits qu'il pouvait entendre. Le demi jotun resta tranquille quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Jarvis ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« Il y a une caméra dans la chambre ? »

« Comme dans la plupart des pièces de la tour monsieur. »

« Étonnant... Je suppose qu'un moins un de mes tortionnaires vous a demandé de me surveiller ? »

« Si vous voulez parler de messieurs Banner, MacCoy et Körlson, c'est exact monsieur. »

« Merci Jarvis. »

Loki secoua la tête mais s'accrocha à sa décision. Il leva les mains vers son visage et toucha ses lèvres, les trouvant sèches mais souple. Il sentit l'infime cicatrice là où le fil passait et frissonna légèrement avant de remonter vers ses joues. Le tissu cicatriciel était plus froid que sa peau, et à la fois lisse et rugueux.

Il ne tarda pas à comprendre que le tracé entrecroisés des rigoles de venin avait créé cette texture surprenante. Avec un peu d'attention, il arrivait à en suivre le tracé individuel, depuis le léger creux en fin de course jusqu'aux ailes de son nez, là où la trace débutait. C'était... Fascinant. Le semi jotun se sentait étrangement détaché, comme si ce qu'il examinait ne lui appartenait pas.

Il passa le long de ses tempes sans s'attarder, et glissa le long de ses arcades sourcilières dénudées. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Quelque chose clochait. Lentement, avec appréhension, il retraça le dessin de ses pommettes, se rapprochant peu à peu de ses yeux. Dans un premier temps, ce ne fut pas si terrible. Ce qu'il touchait était tout aussi déformé que le reste, et étrangement sec. Le dieu était certain de toucher ses yeux, car il avait deviné la démarcation que formait ses paupières brûlées. Cela ne faisait pas mal. En fait, Loki ne sentait rien. A peine la différence de température entre le bout de ses doigts et l'air ambiant.

Sa respiration s’accéléra. Il ne pourrait pas régénérer ça. Jamais. S'il ne sentait plus rien, c'est que son corps avait abandonné la lutte. Il se crispa un moment, les ongles mordant dans ses cicatrices. Non... Il ne le supporterai pas. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il se débarrassasse de cette... Substance morte, qu'il l'arrache, qu'il... La réalisation le frappa. Il avait tout perdu. Sa magie. Son visage. Ses yeux. Il était condamné. Il se replia sur lui-même, enroulant ses bras autour de lui-même, les dents serrées. Il n'était plus rien.

Une enveloppe pathétique, détruite, laide. Plus que laide. Atroce. Ses tremblement s'accentuèrent. Quelle cruauté avait décidé Thor à le faire soigner ? Pourquoi voulait il qu'il vivent, réduit à ça ? Pourquoi ?! Loki s'enfonça les ongles dans la peau dans en tentative de retenir un peu de self-control. Il ne pu retenir un petit bruit de douleur. Curieusement, il se sentit mieux après ça. Il préférait avoir mal. La souffrance était une preuve qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver. Mais il n'avait pas mal sur son... Son visage. Un gros frisson le parcouru.

Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il était devenu. Le dieu portant à nouveau une mains à son visage, lentement. Il la posa contre sa mâchoire, là où la peau était intacte. Ses doigts lui semblaient glacés. Le brun savait qu'il se ferait mal. Mais juste un peu plus haut... Il fit une tentative maladroite pour gratter le tissu cicatriciel, son corps se rappelant très bien la souffrance intolérable qui l'avait créé. Il ne sentit rien. Rien du tout. Un gémissement animal lui échappa. Il planta ses ongles ans la chairs durcie, qui refusait de céder. Peut-être... oui peut-être qu'en retirant ce qu'il avait sur les yeux...

Le majordome électronique faillit alerter les médecins avant que leur patient ne commette un geste désespéré, mais Loki, dans un effort colossal de volonté, se força à remonter sa main, passant les doigts dans les quelques centimètres de cheveux noirs et doux qui commençait à recouvrir son crâne. Ses bras retombèrent le long de ses flancs et il resta prostré, la respiration heurtée et superficielle, le cœurs battant la chamade. Il était soulagé que ses glandes lacrymales aient été brûlées par le poison. Pleurer lui aurait sans doute fait mal. Le brun gémit à nouveau, se mordant les lèvres. Il ne pourrait plus jamais pleurer. Il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, car une voix bien trop familière retentit dans la pièce avec une bonne humeur exécrable.

« Alooors, comment nous sentons-nous aujourd'hui ? »

« Stark. »

« Grincheux à ce que je vois. Aurions nous faim mon précieux ? »

« Je vous interdit de vous approcher. »

« Ah mais ça ne risque pas, Pepper dit que je serait incapable de m'occuper d'un enfant si ma vie en dépendait ! »

En tenant compte de son infirmité et de sa faiblesse, Loki avait visé remarquablement juste, même si Tony n'eut même pas à faire un pas de côté pour éviter le coussin chargé de lui défoncer le crâne. Il débarrassa cependant le plancher, laissant dans son lit un dieu fulminant.


	5. Chapter 5

Deux semaines plus tard, Loki ressemblait à une sculpture de Giacometti peint par un enfant de cinq ans. Sa peau était une alternance de bleu et de chair pâle, signe que sa magie retournait lentement à la normale, mais il avait du mal à reprendre le poids qu'il avait perdu, au plus grand désarroi des médecins. Banner, après avoir aider le dieu à manger (celui-ci avait beaucoup insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait réapprendre à se débrouiller seul, merci bien.) s'interrogea.

« Pourquoi reprendre ce... Camouflage ou je ne sais quoi, alors que votre magie serait plus utile ailleurs ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas conscient de ma part. Même lors de mon passage sur Jotunheim, il a fallut qu'un géant m'agrippe le bras pour qu'il devient bleu, et c'est resté très localisé. »

Bruce posa une main sur le lit.

« Vous savez que bleu ou non, ça ne change rien pour nous ? »

Les épaules de l'asgardien d'adoption se voûtèrent légèrement.

« Puisque je vous dit que ce n'est pas de mon fait. »

« Je vous crois Loki. Je suis juste inquiet. »

« Stark vous appelle 'le papa poule' lorsqu'il pense que je ne l'entend pas. »

« Il appelle le Docteur MacCoy 'doc fourrure' et Bernt 'Diabolo Menthe', je suis plutôt bien loti. »

Cette révélation eu le mérite de faire sourire son patient.

« Il a un certain sens de la formule. »

« Surtout ne lui dites pas, ses chevilles sont bien assez enflées. »

« Il ne faudrait pas qu'il ne puisse plus enfiler sa précieuse armure. »

Banner ricana, vite rejoins par le dieu. Malgré le fait que celui-ci pouvait se montrer insupportable, il lui arrivait d'être charmant, suffisamment pour les bases d'une bonne entente soient timidement jeté entre lui et les vengeurs qui le fréquentait. Il discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis le Fauve vint remplacer Bruce.

« Je viens m'occuper de vos muscles. »

« Tortionnaire. »

« Regardez qui parle.. »

« Ah. Ah. Ah. »

Ils avaient commencer à faire des exercices léger de rééducation depuis deux jours pour parer à la fonte musculaire spectaculaire du demi jotun, et dire qu'il n'y prenait aucun plaisir était un euphémisme, malgré les assurances répétées Hank que tout irait mieux après les premières séances.

« Mais oui. »

Il lui glissa une balle en caoutchouc entre les doigts.

« Serrez. »

Loki lâcha un gros soupir théâtral avant de commencer l'exercice. Une fois de plus, ils naviguait à l'aveugle. Les documents sur lesquels le Fauve avait pu mettre la main contenait des données humaines, et leur patient était sans nul doute doté d'une force supérieure à celle de l'homme lambda, mais il n'atteignait pas celle de Thor, et les résultats du guérisseur géant des glaces les avaient laissé perplexes. Alors, ils improvisaient, une fois de plus. Après trois heures d'exercices qui laissèrent le dieu avec des promesses de courbatures partout, MacCoy rassembla le matériel qu'il avait amené avant de lancer sur le ton de la conversation :

« Nous pensons à vous transférer dans le salon pour la journée. »

« Pour que je profite de la vue ? »

Ça, c'était pour les étirements de tantôt. Le médecin laissa couler.

« Plutôt pour vous éviter de trop vous ennuyer. »

« Mh. »

La moue indifférente du semi jotun était presque crédible. Presque. Le Fauve sourit silencieusement .  
« Steve et votre frère sont dans le salon, je vais les prévenir. »

Loki marmonna ses dénégations habituelles au sujets de Thor -que plus personne n'écoutait depuis belle lurette- et attendit que le médecin ne l'aide à passer du lit à un fauteuil roulant.

« Je pense que toute la journée d'un coup serait trop fatiguant, mais la fin de l'après midi sera un bon test. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, occupé à trouver des repères non visuel dans la pièce. Il entendait une télévision légèrement sur sa gauche, et une faible odeur de café sur la droite. Les longues enjambées de l'asgardien blond l'accueillir rapidement.

« Mon frère... »

L'émotion quasi permanente qui teintait sa voix le fit grincer des dents.

« Thor par pitié... »

« Monsieur. »

Rogers le saluait d'une manière étrangement formelle. Le dieu n'avait pas encore réussi à déterminer si son apparence le dégoûtait où s'il avait peur de lui faire mal en se tenant trop près. Dans les deux cas, c'était agaçant, mais plus facile à gérer que l'affection de labrador fidèle de Thor. Celui-ci emmenant le fauteuil à côté du canapé et entrepris de raconter à son frère par le menu la vie quotidienne de la tour. Passé la gêne initiale, Steve se révéla parfaitement capable d'agrémenter le récit de remarques humoristiques, et les trois hommes finirent par converser dans une atmosphère raisonnablement sereine. Bruce, Hank et Bernt montèrent un peu plus tard. Jane se faufila contre Thor en fin d'après midi et en début de soirée, Pepper et Tony rejoignirent à leur tour le salon.

« Mais si ce n'est pas là une image de l'amour fraternel ! »

« Thor, si tu veux réellement faire quelque chose pour moi, jette Stark par la fenêtre. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon frère. »

A la plus grande horreur du play-boy, l'argardien se leva diligemment (abandonnant sur le canapé une petite scientifique vaguement blasée) et entrepris de le poursuivre en petites foulées. Stark du supplier qu'on l'épargne sans cesser de courir, pour le plus grand plaisir de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Loki, qui avait suivit la course-poursuite par le biais des commentaire de Pepper, venue s’installer dans un fauteuil, et du Fauve, n'était pas celui qui riait le moins fort. Thor bien sur, s'esclaffait à gorge déployée, et même Tony admit que c'était drôle... Après s'être servi un whisky pour se remettre. Le propriétaire de la tour ne se priva pas de rentre la monnaie de sa pièce à son invité spécial lorsque Banner décida que celui-ci devait se reposer.

« Allez, mettons le bébé au lit, que ses parents puissent faire la fête ! »

« Stark ! »

« Ne soit pas grognon bouchon, sinon Papa ne te lira pas d'histoire... »

« Besoin d'un autre footing Stark ? »

« Ooooh c'est bas, utiliser ton frère pour les basses besognes... »

Le Fauve coupa court à la dispute en poussant le fauteuil roulant dans le couloir. Le demi jotun marmonna sur tout le chemin vers sa chambre, et Hank prit note de toujours vérifier ce que contenait son verre avant de boire pour les prochains jours, au cas où. Loki mit au lit, il fit un rapide check-up avant de le laisser tranquille. Le brun s'endormit rapidement, fatigué par sa journée.

**************************************

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Les trois médecins augmentèrent progressivement ce qu'ils appelaient « la dose de Vengeurs », en parallèle avec les exercices de rééducation. Bien sur, tout cela était conditionné par l'emploi du temps de l'équipe de super-héros, et il arrivait que plusieurs jours de suite, Loki soit seul avec Bernt. Le géant des glaces maîtrisait bien la partie purement médicale du traitement, mais pour la partie socialisation... Il était causant pour un membre de son espèce, mais il partait de loin. Aussi tout deux accueillaient avec soulagement le retour des Vengeurs aux lendemains de leur mission. 

Loki s'était peu à peu remplumé, et des mèches noires de plus en plus longues menaçaient de lui couvrir les oreilles. Il était toujours maigre, et l'état de ses yeux ne s'était guère amélioré, mais il avait cessé de ressembler à un patchwork de bleu et blanc pour retrouver son teint pale habituel. Sa magie se reconstituait avec une lenteur douloureuse qui le laissait épouvantablement frustré et tributaire des exercices pour retrouver son tonus musculaire, ce qui ne manquait pas de lui faire grincer des dents. 

Une matinée particulièrement éprouvante le laissa d'une humeur atroce, et le malchanceux guérisseur jotun qui s'occupait durant ces moments difficile décida de le distraire en lui racontant (enfin!) toutes les machinations qu'avait mis en place Thor pour réussir à le sauver. L'édifiant récit laissa l'asgardien d'adoption silencieux, ce qui était toujours mieux que ses injectives à propos de ce qu'il comptait faire subir à ses médecins dès qu'il aurait récupérer assez de magie pour allumer une bougie. 

Bernt le mit dans son fauteuil et l’emmena prendre sa dose de Vengeurs dans le salon. Bruce y discutait avec le dieu du tonnerre, café à la main, debout près de la vitre afin de profiter de la vue sur New-York reconstruite. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent du convalescent étrangement silencieux, qui, à la grande surprise de tous, se hissa maladroitement hors du fauteuil pour enlacer son frère. Thor, figé d'émotion, osait à peine respirer.

« Mon frère, tu te sens mal ? »

Loki referma une de ses mains en poing et frappa la poitrine du blond avant de laisser échapper un murmure étranglé par l'émotion contenue.

« Crétin. »

Le dieu du tonnerre eu l'air plus attendri par le coup que par le câlin, et referma un bras précautionneux autour des épaules encore frêles de son frère.

« Je me suis juste demander ce que tu ferai dans cette situation. »

Le semi jotun eu un reniflement qui se voulait dédaigneux. A l'entrée de la pièce, Pepper, les yeux brillants, frappa Tony derrière la tête avant qu'il ne puisse ruiner le moment.

Loki vacilla sur ses jambes et s'appuya plus lourdement sur son frère, qui le déposa avec un luxe de précaution dans la chaise roulante. Les deux dieux restèrent face à face un moment, avant que le brun ne finisse par détourner la tête, l'air fatigué. Bruce toussota.

« Prochaine étape, soigner atterrissage. »

« Stark a une influence déplorable sur vous docteur. »

Banner rit en tapotant l'épaule du dieu, qui ne protesta pas, pour une fois. Après cet événement, le reste de la soirée se déroula sans plus d'incident marquant (sauf le bol de soupe qui atterrit sur la tête de Tony dont c'était définitivement la soirée. Une sombre histoire de pari qui aurait mal tournée, vous ne voulez pas savoir.). 

Cette première fois debout marqua pour Loki le début d'une toutes nouvelles gammes de tortures ramenées du fin fond des enfers (aussi appelée salle de kiné) destinée à rappeler à ses jambes comment porter seules le poids de son corps. Bernt, Banner et le Fauve eurent chacun à leur tour droit aux imprécations imaginatives du demi jotun, qui les vouait régulièrement aux pires souffrances dès qu'il serait en état de mettre à exécutions ses menaces. 

Son regain de vigueur fut accompagné par une renouveau de son esprit caustique, et Tony se retrouva cible volontaire désignée. Leur joutes verbales plongeaient les autres Vengeurs dans des abîmes de perplexité : devenaient ils amis, ou bien ne s'étaient il jamais autant détesté ? La question restait ouverte. 

La silhouette d'échassier du dieu brun était devenu après ces quelques mois une figure habituelle de la tour, et même s'il n'avait pas retrouvé ni l'ensemble de ses forces, ni ses pouvoirs, Loki pouvait enfin se passer de soin constants, même si Banner et le Fauve étaient régulièrement surpris à le materner, pour son plus grand agacement. Bernt avait fini par quitter la tour, suites au demandes pressantes des jotuns, dont le nombre de guérisseurs était malheureusement assez réduit. 

Fury, qui n'aurait jamais cru que le dieu survivrait, se rendit compte que les vengeurs avait adopté Loki comme on adopte un chat errant, et qu'il faisait maintenant partie de leur vie. Il mit un petit moment à s'en remettre. Interrogé, le brun aurait sans doute déclaré qu'il _utilisait_ les Vengeurs, mais sa crédibilité en aurait pris un coup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre qui ressemble à une conclusion doux-amer, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec Loki et les Vengeurs ;) je ne sais pas encore si la suite sera publiée à la suite où sous forme de sequelle, cette fanfic étant au finale assez courte (5 chapitres...) je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions ^^


	6. Le goût amer de la liberté contre le miel de l'amitié

**WACK.**

Tony penserait que ça serait drôle. En fait, il n'avait pas pu s’empêcher de ricaner en collant d'autorité la fine tige d’aluminium peinte en blanc entre les doigts arachnéens de leur pensionnaire. Son expression complètement outrée lorsqu'un des Vengeurs lui avait expliqué de quoi il s'agissait valait presque ce qui était en train de suivre. Parce que aveugle ou non, Loki était en train de le rosser avec efficacité, et le milliardaire était presque certain que sans son infirmité, le dieu brun aurait réussi à atteindre son objectif, soit lui briser toutes les articulations les unes après les autres.

« Wouaïe ! Mais comment il fait pour toucher à chaque coup !! »

« Stark **WACK** Tu **BLAM** Fait **BAM** autant **PLONK** de bruit **BIM** Qu'un **BLAM** Troupeau **WACK** D'éléphants ! »

Tony se retrouva coincé dans un coin de son gargantuesque salon, le semi jotun visiblement décidé à lui briser la canne qu'il lui avait donné dessus.

« … Au Secours ? »

« Mon frère ! »

Loki grinça des dents.

« Oui ? »

« Je crois que l'homme de fer a compris la leçon. »

« Et moi je crois qu'il a la tête plus dure que toi, et ce n'est pas peu dire. »

Le dieu laissa néanmoins tomber l'arme improvisée et retourna s’asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait annexé. Sans les cicatrices qui le défigurait encore, les Vengeurs auraient pu oublier qu'il était aveugle tant il se déplaçait facilement. Il avait eu le temps d'apprendre la configuration des lieux, depuis le temps qu'il était là. Tony boitilla jusqu'au bar et se servit un verre.

« Ayez des bonnes intentions, vous voyez où ça mène... »

« Stark... me proposer ce genre d'artefact midgardien n'est pas une aide, c'est une _insulte_. »

Tony roula des yeux avant de faire glisser son cognac.

« Si tu tiens à rester ici à vivre comme un reclus... »

« Oh, j'adorerais entendre les hurlements que pousseraient vos concitoyens s'ils me voyaient. »

« La mode est à l'anorexie en ce moment, tu passerais complètement inaperçu, juré. »

L’atmosphère de la pièce se rafraîchit nettement. Tony pouvait lancer autant de vanne qu'il voulait, toutes les personnes présentes savaient pertinemment pourquoi Loki ne quittait pas le penthouse des Vengeurs. Son visage donnait l'impression d'avoir été aspergé d'acide, et le fait le venin ait coulés de ses yeux vers les tempes, épargnant le tracé racé de sa mâchoire et ses lèvres rendaient le reste encore plus grotesque. Il se sentait monstrueux, et même Thor n'arrivait pas à le détromper complètement. Le dieu brun semblait avoir un sixième sens qui lui permettait de sentir le moindre petit mensonge, tenant en échec la moindre tentative de réconfort. Pas la peine d'être psy pour deviner que le demi jotun couvait une dépression, mais les Vengeurs croulaient sous les missions, et ne pouvaient que constater la lente détérioration de son état. 

Thor était persuadé que si son frère réussissait à retrouver ses pouvoirs, il serait complètement guéri, mais Midgard était un monde de technologie, pas de magie, et le chaos ambiant ne suffisait pas à reconstituer les forces métaphysiques du dieu des mensonges. Il avait besoin d'une véritable source de puissance.

La solution de se présenta que plusieurs semaines plus tard, sous la forme d'un petit bout de femme furibarde qui surgit dans le salon, où Loki se tenait, quasiment roulé en boule dans son fauteuil.

« VOUS ! »

Le dieu haussa un sourcil.

« C'est vous qui foutez tout mes calculs en l'air !! »

« Pardon ? »

« Dans le Tesseract !! Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, mais ça le rend complètement imprévisible !! »

Loki resta interdit, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi il devrait endosser la faute pour une chose dont il n'avait aucun souvenir... Quoique.

« Je pourrais le voir ? »

« Vous allez faire mieux que ça ! Vous allez le réparer !! »  
Et sur cette affirmation sans réplique, Jane traîna manu militari le dieu dans son laboratoire. Celui-ci parut aussitôt fasciné par le cube bleu qui y tenait la place d'honneur, comme s'il pouvait ressentir sa présence. Le Tesseract se mis à pulser lentement, puis de plus en plus vite pour atteindre un rythme étrangement familier. La scientifique regarda alternativement son sujet d'étude et le demi jotun.

« … Ok, c'est bizarre. Jarvis ? »

« Miss ? »

« Quand est-ce que les Vengeurs rentrent de mission déjà ? »

« Si j'en crois mes dernières informations, dans quelques heures miss. »

« D'accord, merci Jarvis. »

Elle attrapa le dieu par le bras.

« On va attendre d'avoir Bruce, Hank et Tony sous la main. Et Thor ne serait probablement pas du luxe. »

Loki se dégagea sèchement.

« Pardon ? »

Jane s'immobilisa, soupira silencieusement et reprit plus doucement le semi jotun par le bras pour l'éloigner du cube.

« Le Tecerract réagit très étrangement à votre présence, je préfère que tout le monde soit là avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. »

Il semblait réticent à l'idée de s'éloigner, mais finit néanmoins par se laisser ramener dans le salon. La jeune femme entrepris aussi de marcher de long en large en attendant le retour des super héros tandis que le brun se glissa dans un angle du canapé, méditant sur les derniers événements. Dix minutes plus tard, il tança la scientifique.

« Asseyez vous ou trouvez vous quelque chose à faire, mais arrêtez de tourner en rond. »

« Comment vous... ? »

Le dieu fit la grimace d'un air à la fois las et excédé.

« Mon ouïe est bien meilleure que la votre, et vous piétinez à un rythme insupportable. »

« Oh, désolée. »

Jane décida se faire du café. Voilà qui allait calmer ses nerfs. Elle prit tout son temps pour faire fonctionner la machine à expresso de Tony, transforma son café en cappuccino avec plein de mousse et une touche de cacao avant de le boire à petite gorgée. L'horloge avait décidé de ne pas coopérer et le temps passait avec une lenteur atroce. 

La jeune femme lava et rangea sa tasse avant d'aller chercher un bloc note et d'interroger le dieu à propos du Tecerract. Le sujet se révéla bien plus vaste que prévu, et ils y étaient encore lorsque les Vengeurs finirent par faire leur apparition, plusieurs heures plus tard. Jane se précipita aussitôt sur Tony pour lui raconter à toute vitesse ce qui c'était passé. 

Le milliardaire réclama le droit universel à une bonne douche et un verre avant de se pencher sur la question, si bien que la jeune femme trépigna encore durant une longue heure avant de traîner Hank, Bruce, Tony et Loki dans le labo, sous le regard médusé des vengeurs épargné par la tornade. Le cube bleu objet de toutes ses attentions se remit à pulser, et le propriétaire de la tour interpella aussitôt Jarvis pour lui dicter une batterie de relevé à effectuer séance tenante. 

Le majordome électronique s’exécuta avec célérité tandis que le Fauve et Banner surveillait leur patient. 

« Ok... Il semblerait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'empreinte psychique de Loki se trouve dans le Tecerract. »

« La quoi ? »

« Les ondes qu'il émet ressemblent en tout point aux ondes cérébrales de Loki. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elles sont tout aussi bizarres et ininterprétables ? »

Le dieu concerné s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui. »

« Mais c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? »

« Ben... »

« Une mauvaise. » intervint Loki.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Cette... Chose a une influence déplorable sur moi. »

« Du genre ? »

« Du genre planification d'une invasion extraterrestres sur une planète entière pour me passer les nerfs d'avoir été renié par celui qui m'a élevé après que j'ai découvert que j’étais un membre de la race adverse emmené comme trophée à la fin de la guerre précédente. »

Silence.

« Ah, et j'ai oublié de préciser que j'ai aussi passer quelque temps à errer dans _l'espace qui est entre l'espace entre les mondes_ avant de me retrouver enfermé dans ce truc. »

Tony cligna rapidement des yeux deux fois avant d'ouvrir joyeusement sa grande bouche.

« Mais cette fois on te surveille ! »

« Me voilà rassuré. »

« Je suis sérieux pour une fois. Ce truc est une source d'énergie phénoménale. Peut-être qu'on pourrait l'utiliser pour recharger ta magie. »

« Je ne suis pas une de vos machines Stark, il ne suffit pas de me brancher à je ne sais quoi pour que je retrouve mes capacités. »

«  Loki, je pense qu'il n'a pas tord. » glissa le docteur MacCoy d'un air songeur.

« Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Au pire, le contact ne sera que de quelques minutes. J'ai tenu le sceptre plus longtemps que ça. »

Le demi jotun fit la moue. Il ne voulait pas bâtir d'espoir sur une idée fantasque de Tony. Les trois hommes durent y mettre toutes leur capacités de négociation, mais le dieu finit par accepter de faire un essai le lendemain, après que tout le monde ait eu une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain, la petite troupe, additionnée de Thor, retourna au laboratoire.

« Homme de fer, tu dit que le Tecerract rendra ses pouvoir à mon frère ? »

« Oui Blondinet, c'est l'idée. »

« Dans ce cas, nous devrions trouver un endroit dégagé. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« La magie de mon frère est... puissante. Cela pourrait entraîner des... Interférences. »

Tony pâlit légèrement.

« On va sur la terrasse. »

Il s'empara du cube bleu et retraversa la tour dans l'autre sens. Les vengeurs se placèrent à distance respectable, suivant naturellement une sorte de demi cercle, hormis bien sur Stark, qui voulait absolument se tenir à une distance où il pourrait tout voir, et se trouvait donc du côté du vide, à moins de trois mètres du demi jotun toujours un peu réticent. Loki décida tout de même de faire un essai, au vu du cirque qui avait été mis en branle. 

Il s'empara du Tecerract. Au début, il ne se passa absolument rien. Puis les pulsations de l'artefact se firent de plus en plus puissantes, baignant le dieu dans une lumière bleue parcourue d'éclairs blancs qui n'était pas sans rappeler le portail ouvert au dessus de New-York. Le dieu se mit à léviter, décollant lentement jusqu'à surplomber la terrasse de plus de trois mètres. Il était difficile de le distinguer à travers la lumière du cube cosmique, mais il ne paraissait pas s'être rendu compte de ce qui ce passait. Tout s’accéléra. Loki se mit à hurler alors d'un flash de lumière l'engloutissait totalement, accompagné d'une violente onde de choc qui fit vaciller tout les vengeurs. Tony recula d'un pas pour se stabiliser et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

« JARVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS »

La MARK VII traversa la vitre dans une pluie d'éclats de verre avant de le suivre dans sa chute. Sur la terrasse, les vengeurs sous le choc virent le corps de Loki subir une guérison accélérée qui fit disparaître ses trois cent ans de souffrance en moins de cinq minutes, jusqu'à faire tomber ce qui restait de ses cicatrices comme un masque grotesque avant qu'un visage et des yeux tout neuf ne les remplacent. La fantastique décharge de puissance ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et continua à envahir le corps et l'esprit du semi jotun, qui commença lui aussi à luire à force d'énergie accumulée. Tout se termina avec avec l'apparition brutale de la forme divine de Loki, armure et casque compris. Le Tecerract retrouva son aspect habituel. Le brun resta en lévitation quelques instants, le souffle court et le regard perdu, avant chuter lourdement ver le sol. Tony atterrit sur la terrasse à cet instant précis et haussa un sourcil sous l'armure.

« J'ai raté un truc ? »

Banner, Hank et Thor se précipitait déjà vers Loki. L'argardien fut le plus rapide et ramassa délicatement son frère, qui resta mou comme une poupée de chiffon. Banner se précipita pour ôter le casque et vérifier les constantes du dieu, avant de se calmer un peu.

« Il est vivant. »

« Mon frère est plus que vivant Bruce. Il est guéri! »

Le médecin était moins affirmatif, mais il n'avait pas le cœur d'effacer le sourire sur le visage rayonnant de Thor. Il laissa l'asgardien emmener Loki à l'intérieur, le blond portant son frère comme s'il était infiniment fragile. Tony se fit la réflexion que le dieu brun aurait sans doute fait chauffer les oreilles de son frère adoptif s'il avait été conscient, et ne pu retenir un sourire malgré l’engueulade salée qui l'attendait pour avoir encore fracassée cette pauvre vitre. (mais Pepper, la première fois c'était pas d'ma fauuuute ! Oui, mais tu y a pris goût, on dirait!) Le Fauve convainquit Thor de mettre son frère dans son lit après lui avoir ôté son armure, qui s'évapora quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque Banner passa une demi heure plus tard, le demi jotun semblait avoir glissé de l'évanouissement vers le sommeil. Il avait effectivement l'air d'aller mieux. Il se rapprocha du chevet de son patient, soucieux.

Le plus spectaculaire était évidement son visage, qui avait retrouvé l'aspect qu'il lui connaissait, tout en pommettes arrogantes et front haut. Il se fit l'étrange réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué la finesse de ses cils. Il fallait avoir vu ces yeux brûlés au point que la paupière ait disparu pour remarquer ce genre de détails. Mais le dieu avait aussi retrouvé sa carrure habituelle, ce qui était beaucoup plus à même de rassurer le médecin. Bien sur, cela ne l’empêcherait pas de se livrer avec son collègue à un examen approfondit de Loki dès son réveil, afin de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Il referma doucement la porte en sortant.


	7. Pour qui sont ces serpents qui sifflent sur nos têtes ?

Thor était allé à Jotunheim pour tenir Bernt au courant de l'évolution de son patient, et il revint bientôt accompagné du guérisseur, désireux de se rendre compte par lui-même de ce qu'il en était. Il convint néanmoins de la nécessité d'attendre le réveil du dieu, et fit agréablement passer le temps en discutant avec les deux médecins. Loki dormit deux jours d'affilés et s'éveilla dans une tour baignée de silence. Suspect. Il s'étira précautionneusement et sorti du lit. Le dieu s'immobilisa et contempla un instant ses mains, avant de se toucher le visage avec un rien d'hésitation. Rassuré de ne trouver que de la peau lisse sous ses doigts, il se glissa vers le salon... Où il fut accueilli par un sifflement appréciateur de Tony.

« Salut belle au bois dormant ! »

« Stark... »

Les yeux vert translucides se plissèrent dans une expression meurtrière. Le milliardaire lui tendit le whisky de la paix avec un sourire impénitent. Le Fauve intercepta le verre d'un air sévère.

« Bonjour Loki, comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. » répliqua le dieu en récupérant l'alcool d'un geste ferme.

« Ravi de vous voir debout. » sourit Banner, assit sur un accoudoir au côté de Pepper. Bernt se leva pour s'incliner légèrement.

« Puis-je vous demander de nous laisser vous examiner Prince ? »

« Je doute d'être encore Prince de quoi que ce soit, mais si ça vous amuse... »

« Mon frère !! »

Thor, tout juste revenu d'un entraînement avec Rogers, se précipita vers le brun pour l'enlacer. Loki se figea un instant avant de s'extirper maladroitement de l'étreinte, retenant visiblement une remarque acide. Tony se resservit une dose.

« Là, il faut vraiment que vous l'examiniez, je crois qu'il a des séquelles de sa chute. »

« Stark, continuez comme ça et je vous lance moi-même par cette fenêtre en prenant soin de vous arracher les poignets. »

Le Fauve jugea préférable d’emmener son patient dans un laboratoire d'examen avant qu'il ne mette sa menace à exécution. Une fois le dieu assis sur la table d'examen, le cirque commença. Loki ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser Jarvis comme ils l'avaient fait jusque là. 

Banner dut lui avouer que les capteurs du majordome électronique étaient tenu en échec par la magie qui émanait de son corps. Le brun, un léger sourire fourbe jouant sur ses lèvres, tergiversa encore de longues minutes après ça avant d'accepter d'ôter sa tunique de cuir pour permettre au patient docteur de coller les capteurs sur sa peau. Bruce marqua un temps d'arrêt et dût se retenir de cligner bêtement des yeux. 

« Qu'est ce que... ? »

les grand yeux verts de Loki s'écarquillèrent comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose et il fit une tentative avortée pour se couvrir avant de rapidement comprendre que le mal était fait. Il grinça des dents.

« Ce sont des runes. »

« Gravées dans la chair ? C'est Odin qui... ? »

« Non ! Bien sur que non enfin ! »

Le dieu brun paraissait sincèrement outré par cette idée. Banner leva les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

« D'accord d'accord. Mais admet que c'est surprenant. »

Le semi jotun ne releva pas le tutoiement, qui avait mis un moment à arriver. Il était même surpris d'apprécier cette familiarité. Mais pour le moment, il avait quelque chose de plus important sur les bras.

« C'est ancien et ça n'a rien à voir avec Odin ou une punition. »

Bruce tenait toujours les capteurs par leur fils, comme un drôle de bouquet au fleurs bizarres. Il avait l'air d'attendre la suite. Loki n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui donner. Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« J'ai eu mon premier enfant d'une façon mouvementée. Sleipnir... »

Le scientifique parut être sur le point de dire quelques chose, mais il se retint. Le dieu ne le remarqua pas, tout occupé qu'il était à observer ses ongles. Il n'avait pas honte de son fils, mais sa conception, par contre...

« Il venait de naître et personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il pouvait faire ça. »

Banner finit par comprendre que son patient était atrocement mal à l'aise et s'affaira à fixer les capteurs comme si de rien n'était. Il ruminait quand même un certain nombre de questions, notamment comment un poulain à peine né avait pu faire apparaître un cercle de runes autour des tétons de son père, sans parler des autres runes qui serpentaient sur son torse d'une façon apparemment aléatoire. Loki ne fut pas dupe une seconde face à l'air désintéressé de Bruce, mais il lui en était intensément reconnaissant.

Le Fauve pris le relais et une petite lampe crayon pour tester les yeux du demi jotun, qui commença par le repousser.

« Vous voulez me rendre à nouveau aveugle avec vos instruments ? »

« C'est une lampe conçue pour les examens oculaires. Mettez-y du votre et ça sera plus vite fini. »

Loki grommela avant de se laisser faire de mauvaise grâce. Ses yeux étaient sans défaut. Il n'y avait aucune trace de traumatisme. En fait, tout cela était tellement parfait que ça en était suspect. S'ils n'avaient pas eux-même constaté l'état de décrépitude du dieu lors de son arrivée, ils auraient pu croire que Loki les avait tous abusés et n'avait jamais été torturé. Le guérisseur jotun, qui avait sagement attendu jusque là, profita des réflexions des deux midgardiens pour s'approcher à son tour du dieu.

« Puis-je ? »

« Au point où j'en suis... »

L'état physique de l'asgardien d'adoption étant visiblement bon, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Ce que Bernt voulait savoir, c'était comment la magie du dieu se portait. Et c'était comme se tenir à la porte d'un réacteur nucléaire sans combinaison.

« Votre magie est plus puissante que jamais. » fut son seul commentaire, prononcé d'un ton aussi plat que possible.

« C'est fort possible. » répliqua tranquillement Loki. Il se sentait très bien, et n'avait qu'une hâte, échapper à l'attention maternante des médecins. Il pianota sur la table métallique où il était assit avec une impatience croissante pendant que Banner et MacCoy observait interminablement les résultats de leur examens.

« Messieurs, avez vous réellement besoin de moi pour ça ? »

Pas de réponse. Bien. Le dieu arracha les capteurs et se rhabilla après être descendu de la table sous l’œil scandalisé des deux médecins.

« Je vais bien. »

« Vous vous êtes évanoui ! » Hank et Bruce semblaient prêt à se raccrocher à n'importe quelles justifications. Bernt était à peine plus pondéré. Loki s'appuya légèrement contre le lit d'examen et prit le ton patient qu'on utilise d'ordinaire avec les enfants... ou les simples d'esprits.

« J'ai régénéré _toutes_ mes blessures. »

Ses médecins n'avaient pas l'air convaincu. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

« Écoutez... C'était... très généreux de votre part de me soigner. Mais même _ma mère_ n'est pas aussi... »

Bon, peut-être pas. Frigga était la raison pour laquelle on avait inventé le terme 'mère poule' (Thor pouvait en témoigner) et les deux hommes (plus le jotun) avaient l'air de mourir d'envie de suivre son exemple et de le garder sous leurs ailes protectrices. Il fila hors de la pièce avant qu'ils ne tentent quelque chose de stupide. Stark était dans le salon, zappant mollement depuis le canapé.

« Enfin libre ? »

« Aucun commentaire. » Loki se laissa machinalement tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait habituellement.

« Vous êtes obligé de vous abrutir devant de telles âneries ? »

« Ça met mon cerveau en mode off, ça change. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Moi, je n'ai jamais vu la différence» enfonça Pepper en s'installant à son tour sur le canapé. Tony lui fit des yeux de chien battu, et elle répliqua en lui envoyant un coussin à la tête. Le salon se remplit petit à petit. La guérison du dieu correspondait avec un creux dans l'emploi du temps des vengeurs, et le milliardaire les avaient convaincu qu'une soirée traiteur chinois/dvd était une bonne idée.

L'arrivée de l'agent Coulson, qui avait survécu in extremis à l'attaque de Loki fut un peu délicate, mais une fois l'agent convaincu que le dieu se tiendrait à carreau, il rangea son taser et s'installa le plus loin possible. Clint fit un peu moins de difficulté, ayant été tenu au courant de l'évolution du brun au fil de ses missions avec certains vengeurs, mais s'installa lui aussi de l'autre côté du salon.

Il fallut encore une demi heure pour que l'équipe soit au complet, mais il purent enfin se jeter sur les cartons de traiteur pendant que Tony dictait la liste des films à Jarvis. Le premier film qui se lança sous le regard médusé des Vengeurs et de leur dieu adoptif fut... Twilight. La stupéfaction de ses collègues permit à Stark d'apprécier un bon quart d'heure de film avant que les remarques sarcastiques ne fusent dans toutes les directions.

« Tony ! Twilight ? Sérieusement ? » s'indigna Clint d'un air horrifié.

« Mais j'ai bien aimé les bouquins... »

« Tu as LU les bouquins ? Les quatre ? » demanda Pepper en ouvrant de grand yeux ronds.

« Bah... ouais... »

« Attendez, Stark sais lire ? » questionna Loki sur le ton de la conversation.

« J'ai une version avec des images. » répliqua l'intéressé en papillonnant des cils.

« On pourrait suivre ? » glissa Bruce en avalant son poulet au citron.

Lui et Thor essayaient vainement de comprendre ce qui se passait à l'écran, ne voyant pas très bien le rapport entre cette amourette adolescente et un risque de mort.

« Homme de fer, dans quel danger se trouve cette jouvencelle exactement ? »

« Hé bien, son amoureux, Edward, est un vampire. » fut la réponse de Tony, donnée avec un sérieux papal. Loki éclata de rire et du poser son plat pour ne pas le renverser.

« Les midgardiens sont tellement... »

« Mignons ? » proposa charitablement le Fauve.

« Adorables ? » renchérit le milliardaire d'un air innocent.

« Stupides. » répliqua sereinement le dieu brun, ses rires calmés, avant de récupérer son repas. Il faisait montre d'une incroyable dextérité avec ses baguettes, et Thor ne se débrouillait pas si mal, à la grande surprise de tous. Clint par contre...

La fin du film fut applaudie, pour toutes les mauvaises raisons. Jarvis enchaîna avec un film de course-poursuites automobiles qui fit bailler la moitié de l'assistance et fut suivit passionnément par l'autre.

« Je ne comprendrait jamais cette passion des hommes pour les voitures » Laissa tomber Pepper d'un air désabusé.

« Rien ne vaut une bonne moto » lâcha Natasha d'un air entendu.

« Je parie que tu aime avoir de gros pistons entre les cuisses. » fut le commentaire perfide de Tony, qui lui fallu un bon coup derrière la tête. Mais c'était quoi cette habitude qu'avait pris les gens de le frapper !

« Je suis certain que les midgardiens partagent avec les asgardiens la tendance à compenser certains _déficit_ avec des jouets d'une importance disproportionnée. »

« Dit celui qui m'a pointé un _long_ sceptre dessus pour prendre _possession_ de moi. »

« J’étais sous une _mauvaise_ influence. » répondit Loki avec un sourire en coin parfaitement diabolique.

« Non mais je comprend que tu puisse en avoir après mon corps d’apollon. Il n'y a aucune honte à ça. »

« Je crois que je préférerait encore tenter ma chance avec Thor. » répliqua Loki d'une voix veloutée.

L'intéressé failli s'étouffer avec son deuxième dessert, et Bernt du lui expédier de solide claques dans le dos pour le sauver. Tony resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes, ce qui était le but de l'opération. Il réussit néanmoins à émettre un « brrr » qui exprimait ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet, et demanda à Jarvis de passer au film suivant.

Celui-ci mit tout le monde provisoirement d'accord, et fut suivit dans un silence quasi religieux. La tension qui sous tendait le film était presque palpable dans la pièce, et même les deux asgardiens suivaient avec une attention passionnée les péripéties qui ponctuait la lutte entre deux superpuissance et celle d'un homme qui trahissait son pays pour ce qui était juste, le tout dans l'ambiance close d'un sous marin.

Tony décréta une pause pendant le générique et alla remplir des pots à pop corn pendant que ses invités débattaient de l'intrigue. Même sans avoir vécu la période tendue qui avait suivi la seconde guerre mondiale, Rogers possédait un avis très intéressant sur la question, et il discuta un moment avec Natasha, sous le regard amusé de Phil et Clint qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Bruce expliquait à Thor le contexte qui entourait les événements du film, Bernt (et Loki, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher) profitait de la petite conférence pendant que Pepper essayait de tirer les vers du nez à Jarvis concernant la film suivant. Tony vint au secours de son majordome électronique et distribua le pop corn de manière équitable avant de démarrer le film suivant. Le générique plus que reconnaissable fit sourire Coulson.

« On retombe en enfance Tony ? »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez Phil. »

« D'abord Twilight, maintenant Harry Potter... »

« J'ai une âme jeune. »

« Une âme en langes... »

« Parce que les milliardaires playboy génies philantropes on une âme ? »

« Steve !! »

« Shhh ça commence ! »

Bruce résuma le premier livre de la série à voix basse pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas lu (ou qui n'avait pas vu le film) et se laissa happer avec plaisir par l'intrigue. Le début du film fut un bon prétexte pour que Loki s'amuse à faire léviter les pots à pop corn, plongeant Tony dans des abîmes de frustration enfantines en lui interdisant l'accès à la nourriture par de légères esquives des récipients. Il finit par geindre sur un ton abominablement aigu.

« Lokiiiiiiii arrête ça ! »

huit paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur le dieu brun, lui intimant avec la dernière énergie de faire cesser ce bruit atroce. Le semi jotun fit la moue et laissa retomber les pots, aspergeant tout le monde de pop corn. Étrangement, les grains qui volaient dans sa direction firent obligeamment demi tour et allèrent se coller dans les cheveux de Tony, qui passa la demi heure suivante à bombarder le dieu sans le moindre succès.

Ce petit jeu ne permit pas à Loki de réellement suivre le film durant la-dite demi heure, mais il s'amusait trop pour d'en soucier. Cela expliqua en partie ce qui ce passa par la suite. Car lorsque le Basilic, le serpent géant, surgit en sifflant sur l'écran géant, Le dieu brun n'était pas préparé du tout. Il eut atrocement peur.  
Et explosa.  
Lorsque l'équipe des Vengeurs reprit conscience, ils se trouvaient dans les ruines fumantes de ce qui avait été un confortable salon. Le canapé avait traversé la pièce et s'était renversé, heureusement sur le dos solide de Bernt, épargnant les trois agents du SHIELD auparavant assis à ses côté. Tony et Pepper émergèrent de sous la table basse, couvert de suie ; Thor avait fait écran de son corps pour Jane, qui considérait les dégâts d'un air perplexe. L'onde de choc les avaient tous rendu un peu sourd, et ils s'entre regardèrent d'un air abasourdi. Le propriétaire de l'ex-salon toussa et ouvrit la bouche.

« Euh... qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

Thor jeta un regard circulaire au tour de lui, palissant au fur et à mesure de son inspection.

« Où est Loki ? »


	8. Interlude

_Plus de trois ans plus tôt, à Asgard._

Nari et Vali s'entreregardèrent, avant de reporter leur attention sur leur mère. Sigyn n'avait pas engendré Vali, mais il était un enfant de son mari, et elle l'avait accepté lorsqu'il lui avait confié. Ses fils avait tout deux hérité des cheveux noirs et raides de Loki, mais elle se plaisait à deviner sa propre lignée dans le visage de Nari (il avait la même fossette que son oncle) et les grand yeux bleu de Vali semblait n'appartenir qu'à lui. Tout deux étaient parfaitement ases, et c'était précisément pour cela que c'était la jeune déesse qui les avaient élevé. Le peu d'implication de leur père dans leur éducation était précisément la raison pour laquelle ils pouvaient être là, libres, à discuter de ce qui venait de bouleverser leur vie. Car Loki avait, au terme d'une crise de folie qui avait failli détruire une race, disparu. Et les deux frères mourraient d'envie de le rechercher, tandis que Sigyn leur démontrait impitoyablement qu'ils n'en avaient pas les moyens. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas son mari, mais elle ne laisserait pas ses enfants mourir bêtement pour lui.

« Mais mère... Vous aimez père n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ne pas nous laisser le suivre ? »  
« Votre père est tombé entre les mondes Nari. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller. »  
« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est dangereux ? »  
« Le Bifrost est brisé. Ce n'est pas une question de danger. »  
« C'est... »  
« Nari, ce que mère veut dire, c'est que ni toi ni moi n'avons le pouvoir de marcher entre les mondes, Bifrost ou Non. »  
« Père le peut. »  
« Tu sais bien que nous... Que tu tiens plus de mère que lui. »

Vali était assez à l'aise avec son adoption, mais Nari n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui rappelle qu'ils étaient frère de lait, mais pas de sang. Il pressa doucement l'avant bras de son frère et y laissa sa main, faisant sourire à la fois le jeune dieu et leur mère. Son expression changea à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, et sa filiation avec le dieu des méfaits se fit soudain beaucoup plus évidente.

« Tu as raison mère. Ni Vali ni moi ne pouvons voyager entre les mondes. Heureusement, nous ne sommes pas les seuls enfants de notre père. »

et sur ces bonne paroles, il attrapa la manche de son frère et le traîna derrière lui, laissant dans son fauteuil une Sigyn perplexe et légèrement inquiète. Qu'avait-il encore inventé ?

Nari courait dans les multiples couloirs en traînant son frère derrière lui, comme il le faisait depuis le moment où il avait appris à marcher (oui, il au singulier. Vali avait fait des progrès fulgurant dans son apprentissage après ça, et avait été un des enfant les plus précoce de son siècle dans l’acquisition de la marche. C'est fou non?) aussi les deux jeunes dieux ne provoquèrent que peu de remous en frôlant à toutes vitesse les autres habitants d'Asgard, si on exclu les plus myopes d'entre eux, qui crurent un instant voir Loki leur foncer dessus (mais à sa décharge, c'était la déesse des vieilles carnes...) Cette course folle les emmena jusqu'au gigantesque campagne du Palais, où le plus jeune des deux se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, le temps que ses poumons le rattrapent.

« On peut savoir le pourquoi de cette tentative d'assassinat ? »

« Parfois t'es vraiment lent frangin. T'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à mère ? »

« Tu veux dire ce que tu a éructé avant de me traîner derrière toi comme un bilgesnipe en rut ? »

« Hey ! Je t'ai pas insulté moi ! » Nari, l'air outragé, tendit cependant la main à son frère pour le remettre sur ses pieds avant de continuer son explication.

« J'ai dit à mère que nous n'étions pas les seuls enfants de père. »

« Voilà qui m'aide. Tu sais bien que j'ai hérité de la beauté pour que tu puisse avoir le cerveau. »

« Tu veux dire que j'avais déjà pris toutes l'intelligence disponible, _petit frère_. »

« Qui lance des insultes maintenant ? »

« Tu as commencé ! » la réplique était venue accompagnée d'un grand sourire. Nari passa une main dans ses cheveux si semblable à ceux de son père et soupira doucement.

« Bref... Je sais qui a hérité de la capacité de voyager entre les mondes de père. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que demander à Fenrir... »

« Ne te fait pas plus stupide que tu ne l'est tu veux ?! »

Vali comprit que l'heure n'était plus à la légèreté. Il reproduisit le geste de son frère en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Tu sais que Sleipnir est devenu... Bizarre depuis la disparition de père ? »

« Il est devenu bizarre envers grand-père. »

« Il s'entre regardèrent avec un sourire hérité de Loki. Et pas un sourire plaisant. Nari s'avança au milieu du champ et se planta sur ses pieds. Il tira d'une de ses poche un mince couteau de lancer et s'entailla la paume de la main.

« Sleipnir, par le sang de ta mère, mon père, je t’appelle ! »

un brusque coup de vent fit voler ses vêtements alors que l'espace se tordait devant lui, laissant sortir un immense étalon. L'équidé était énorme, bien plus grand que n'importe quel cheval. Sa monstrueuse tête était large comme un torse, et ses épaules musclées aurait pu sans problème servir de table pour un banquet. Huit sabots plus larges que des plats frappèrent le sol, et les naseaux veloutés du destrier d'Odin virent renifler la paume levée du jeune dieu. L'étalon s’ébroua, faisant frissonner sa robe gris pommelé où scintillaient encore faiblement des runes. Vali s'approchait avec précaution.

« Je te salue Sleipnir, fils de mon père. »

Le cheval à huit jambes hennit doucement et souffla délicatement sur les deux frères, qui profitèrent de cette autorisation pour lui caresser les naseau et lui flatter l'encolure. Sleipnir leur mordilla l'épaule dans une approximation de toilette amicale, laissant quelques runes inscrites sur le cuir de leur tunique. L'étalon n'était doué ni de parole ni de télépathie, mais il savait très bien se faire comprendre. Nari jeta un coup d’œil sur son épaule et sourit.

« Tu sais que ce genre d'annonce prophétique donne des cheveux blancs à notre mère, n'est ce pas ? »

Son demi frère à huit jambes piaffa d'amusement, faisant légèrement trembler le sol.  
« Et c'est précisément ce qui t'amuse... »

Il lui étrilla l'encolure et se prit un coup de naseau qui l'envoya contre le flanc puissant de l'étalon, où il s'accrocha par réflexe. Vali éclata de rire et chatouilla le bout du nez du coupable équin, assez content de sa vanne.

« Alors cher frère, il paraît que tu as botté Odin ? »

Sleipnir leva ses deux premiers antérieurs et fit semblant de frapper l'air devant lui. Ses deux demi frères ases éclatèrent de rire et s'appuyèrent contre sa puissante épaule.

« Tu sais qu'il n'est pas mort, n'est ce pas ? »

Le puissant animal ploya son épaisse encolure et l'observa de ses grand yeux intelligents, à peine plus foncé que ceux de sa mère.

« Question stupide, d'accord. Mais tu sais où il est ? »

L'étalon hennit d'agacement et dansa sur ses sabots, mécontent.

« D'accord d'accord... Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il est tombé dans l'Entre Mur. Et avec le Bifrost brisé... »

Sleipnir lâcha un gros soupir et baissa sa large tête, les oreilles en berne. L'Entre Mur, rien que ça. Non mais les chemins entre les mondes, mais bien l'interface infiniment petite et infiniment grande qui sépare l'espace et le temps. Il pouvait s'y glisser oui, mais combien de temps ? Une poignées de minutes, pas plus. Dans ces conditions, retrouver sa mère allait être une tâche atrocement longue et épuisante. Vali lui ébouriffa le toupet, le cœur serré. L'étalon lui fourra ses naseaux contre le ventre et soupira à nouveau. Le jeune ase referma ses bras autour de le grosse tête et câlina son demi frère. Nari enlaça l'énorme encolure et appuya son front contre le pelage épais et moiré.

« Tu que si on peut t'aider... »

Le cheval à huit jambes souffla. Fort. Vali gloussa.

« Hey ça chatouille ! »

L'équidé releva la tête et l'encolure, se libérant en douceur de l'étreinte doublement fraternelle. Il fouetta l'air de sa queue, donna un petit coup d'épaule amical à ses demi frère et pivota sur place, son pelage brillant de runes. Il prit quelques longues et lourdes foulées de galops et sauta à travers l'espace, laissant derrière lui un sol piétiné et deux frères mélancoliques.

« Il va le trouver, pas vrai? »

Nari passa un bras autour de son frère.

« J'en suis certain. »

Le jeune ase retint un soupir attrapa son interlocuteur.

« Rentrons avant que mère ne nous attrape. »

Ils firent demi tour et retournèrent, bras dessus bras dessous, vers l'appartement maternel. Sigyn les observa avec suspicion, mais savait que les questionner ne servirait pas à grand chose. Ils lui parleraient lorsqu'ils le voudrons bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Euh... ça va aller mieux après, juré? *se cache sous le tapis le plus proche*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sous les Masques](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692858) by [Cristelene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristelene/pseuds/Cristelene)




End file.
